


A Selfish Thing

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is odd how one person can change how someone thinks. Talia had only meant to use John Blake for information but she befriended him instead. This changes her course as well as that of others.  </p><p>Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will have the ending to Bend up in the next few days and should have more Lost Bird soon as well but have decided to go ahead and start posting this here. It is written for the following prompt.
> 
> During Occupation, Talia and John get really close and she becomes obsessed with him. She's not in love with him, it's more, she gets scarily protective and mothering/sisterly towards him. He, without knowing, changes her mind about destroying Gotham so that when Batman shows up, she decides to let whatever happen, happen and instead she focuses on kidnapping John and getting him out, safe, hers.
> 
> She doesn't expect anyone to understand or follow her not when she's throwing away everyone she, The League, strove for - but Bane does. He finds her with an unconscious John in her arms as she gets ready to take him. Bane realizes this 'John' is someone she's become a 'protector' for and he promises to follow her, regardless. He promises to cherish John as much as her.
> 
> Barsad, likewise, will follow her and Bane and help train and teach their new brother. Talia is touched and knows they will make a wonderful family. The three of them proceed to leave Gotham and the League behind with John.
> 
> When he wakes up he is... less than pleased. He's also terrified as fuck until he realizes the person who CONTROLS Bane adores him. It is, actually a little more terrifying.
> 
> Talia has plans for them, a new empire, all their own and a mixture of League and ideals John will follow, for now, and until he accepts it, Bane and Barsad will train him and she'll teach him how to be a leader by her side.
> 
> It takes him a while but... he's wanted to be a part of a family for so long. To actually do good and help people and he can DO it this way.
> 
> He could really grow to love them all, once he realizes who they are - behind their masks.

Gotham’s time is limited, her father’s killer in a hell far away, her father’s grand mission the one she spent years trying to complete almost done, and yet she cannot find it in herself to be glad of this. Talia knows that her feelings had become unsettled after he came into her life but she cannot find it in herself to hate him, to crush him for the doubts he has placed in her without even realizing it. John Blake seems to her a beautiful flame, one so rare and precious that it should not be snuffed out and it has caused her to think things she shouldn’t.

She is not certain when the thought first comes to mind, the desire to just take him and go, leave the city to whatever may come, but it is one that after a while will not leave her alone. He could do so well outside of Gotham, could accomplish so much if he was guided to do so. It is a selfish thing, to want to abandon her father’s mission to give someone a chance that she knows he will not take willingly, to build a life with him but it is a desire that is solely hers; born of her own thoughts and not those forced upon her and that may be why it is so tempting. 

The days of the occupation pass, most of Talia’s time is spent away from her men, with John and the thought of sparing him continues to grow. John is a friend to her, a title that she has only given to a very precious few. He has a deep anger, a need to improve the world that her father would have found appealing if he could shape it to his ideals, but there is an idealism to him that is not something Talia is used to. She considers it a naivety, something that could be stamped out but on him it is almost charming, a kind of innocence she has never seen before. He sees the good in the world, looks for it when others only focus on the faults, still hopes for the world to live even after all it has cost him. It is different than how she approaches things, how her father looked at things. 

She knows he does not approve of what is happening, that he still has faith in Gotham, in Batman. He also tells her once in hushed tones and an almost shamed glance that he understands what is happening, why it is happening. He had been disappointed in the lie of Dent, knows that there is much wrong with Gotham but he still fights for it. She finds herself wanting to know more about him and so she begins to question him, finds out little pieces that she puts together to try to understand the whole that is John Blake.

He answers her question honestly for the most part, tries to shield some of himself from her at first but he grows to trust her as the days go by. Each answer tells her a little more, lets her see the lonely little boy he was and still is in some ways. 

She sees him keep a jug of water off to the side one day and her gentle questioning about it leads him to tell her of the boy’s home that he lived in, the one he still looks after even now, the one he intends to deliver the water to later. 

“They don’t really have anyone. Everyone is fending for themselves but they really can’t. I guess I just want someone to look after them even if it is just me.”

His answer reminds her of what Bane used to tell her about looking after her, how he could not allow her to be alone. She finds herself giving him another jug of water later and even manages to find a few candy bars that he thanks her for. 

He opens up as the days pass, tells her of his parents’ deaths one day.

“I don’t remember much of my mom, just a few things like her calling me little bird. I don’t even remember much of the crash. They told me I was lucky to be in the backseat when they found us.”

They sit away from the others as he tells her about his past, about his parents. She holds his hand, wants to give comfort for pains that happened long ago.

“Remember my dad more but mostly everything after my mom died, when he wasn’t really himself anymore. I remember his death, though sometimes I wish I didn’t.”

He tells her that his father was shot and that he had witnessed the crime. His voice shakes a bit when he speaks of it, this old wound that Talia understands. 

“I saw my mother killed, only survived because of my friend who saved me. It is something that will never leave you.” 

She says this without meaning to, gives him a glimpse of herself that not many get to see. He tightens his hold on her hand, does not ask for very many details but listens as she tells an edited version of her life with her mother, so many things left out but he does not push for more than she will give. She would tell him everything if she did not know that it would break her mask, make him turn from her. He asks her questions about herself at times and she answers them with as much truth as she can, wanting him to know the true her as much as possible while still keeping her mask. 

“You have been everywhere, Miss Tate. What made you come to Gotham?”

He is curious about all the places she had been to, had asked questions about them, soaked in all the details she gave but this is the first time he has asked her about being in Gotham. Talia answers with as much truth as she can. 

“My father had started a personal mission here once, one he thought would help the world. He died before it could be finished. We were never as close as I would have liked, he had missed a large portion of my life but I wished to take up his work, perhaps finish what he could not.”

John would not approve of her father’s works, she is certain of it. He could be made to see League ideals possibly, has enough anger, enough fire that it could suit him but she thinks he is too innocent in a way, still sees too much good, that a lot of him would have to break to fit into her world and she does not wish him broken. 

His presence starts to change her slowly, little things that take her some time to realize. She does not press for as much information as she should from him, tries to get him to smile, only mentions his name a few times to Bane and Barsad, tells them that even though he visited Wayne before Batman’s return that he is not important enough to warrant much looking into. She is protecting him, even knowing that if he was captured and she ordered him spared he would be, she does not want it to come to that, does not want him to know the truth, does not want those close to her know how much he is affecting her. 

She starts to plan to have him taken from here. It is not mentioned to anyone and she is not certain who she will task with making sure he is out of here but she lays some ground work, makes sure that there is a tunnel cleared off enough that it can be driven through. He will be upset at all that happens and she takes steps to ensure that the hurt will be lessened. Food is not taken from his orphanage, it is left alone. She would have them taken out but it would show too much of her hand, make her men question her. Instead, she changes the truck routes, makes sure the bomb is never near any of the orphanages. It will destroy a large part of Gotham but there is still a chance for parts of the city to live. When she orders the routes changed, Bane looks at her, a question in his face. This would be her chance to explain her obsession with John but she cannot bring herself to tell him. Instead she gives him an answer that is just a little bit of the truth.

“There may be survivors after everything and it is better if they are the innocent that have not been given a chance before.”

Bane looks pleased at her answer, his eyes shining with a quiet pride. She is not sure if he would be so taken with her actions if he knew the whole truth. It is hard to hide things from Bane, he has been such a constant in her life that no other can read her better. He says nothing but she can feel him watching her when she meets with him, he touches her a little more, soft gentle touches and she knows that he is aware that something is happening with her but he will not question, trusts her absolutely. Barsad notices something as well, asks general questions about how she is feeling that Talia avoids for the most part. Her complicated feelings about John are hers to carry alone. 

There is a thought about distancing herself from him but she does not do so. She enjoys his company too much. John tries to come by most days, always stops to talk to her specifically for at least a few moments. She talks to him about his knowledge of the world outside Gotham and is somewhat saddened to find he has never been out of this city.

“Never really had the chance to go anywhere else. I wanted to see so many things, go everywhere, but it never happened.”

There is a sense of sadness in his voice, the acknowledgement that he is aware that there is likely not much time left for him, for them.

“Perhaps once everything is over, I could show you some of the places you have wanted to go to, show you the world.”

He smiles at her, a small one, part of his mask. 

“Maybe.”

He says nothing more than that, probably thinking that even if Gotham is saved that he will still never step outside of it. Talia has already decided that he will survive, that she will show him the world. He does not know it but he will be taken from here before the end, guarded by one of her men till she can join them. 

Time is starting to run out and Talia knows that she needs to start to put her plans for John into actions. She gathers supplies, has them hidden near the tunnel that is mostly clear, has a vehicle ready. She knows that she cannot accompany him at first, must entrust someone to do it. It has to be someone whose loyalty is to her over the League. Her first thought is Bane but she is certain he would not leave her here alone, would not abandon this mission that he has taken up for her. The only one suitable to the task is Barsad. He is loyal to her and Bane over the League, would be well suited to be on his own, and smart enough to realize how cleaver John is, would not be fooled by him. He could keep John safe and away from here until she and Bane can leave Gotham. Once it is decided, she asks him one night if he will be willing to do her a favor soon, one that might have to be hidden from most others. She will only tell him of John when it is time for him to take him away. He looks at her for a moment, a guarded expression on his face. He after a few moments tells her that he will and his word has always been good. 

She is getting ready to tell Barsad and possibly Bane of her plans when she receives news that changes things. Wayne has escaped the pit, is making his way to them. It was always a possibility but they had considered it unlikely. The man had been broken, much of his spirit gone and Talia wonders briefly if John’s visit to him sparked it once again, not enough to defeat Bane right away but enough to help him fight his way out of the pit. John has such faith in him, believes he would never leave this place to suffer. 

“No matter how Wayne interferes, your father’s work can still be completed. It may just require more sacrifice than was originally planned.”

Bane’s words are spoken simply and she knows what is expected, what the sacrifice Bane mentions is. The League will burn with Gotham to ensure that Ra’s al Ghul’s final mission is completed. Bane will stay for certain and she knows that even with his promise Barsad will want to be at Bane’s side at their end. She cannot ask anyone to take John away now, cannot ask them to give up what they have been fighting for this whole time. 

“The League will finish my father’s work.”

The words leave her mouth and there is just a little shake to them. She knows that both Bane and Barsad hear it but they say nothing about it, both assuring her that Gotham and Wayne will burn. Later, Barsad finds her alone and ask if she still has that favor she wants of him. She tells him that it is no longer needed. 

Talia should let the idea go now, should accept that John will not have the life she wants him to now, but she cannot. Bane had told her once she was too precious to die in the pit, that it was worth every pain he had suffered that she was able to rise, to escape that hell and make a life. John is precious to her but she is not as selfless as Bane, cannot simply let John rise without her and she will not ask any of the others to take him out of here. She is being selfish but she will take John from here herself. 

She spends a final night with Bane and Barsad. They speak of what is to happen, of how the resistance will be captured but they do not speak of what should be their death. Talia hates lying to them but there is no other choice. She tries to get her fill of them, wants to remember all the details of them. She kisses Barsad’s cheek, touches the scruff of his beard, teases him about it for one last time. Bane’s mask is taken off for the chemicals to be replaced and she takes a moment to kiss scared face, his lips that have had such few touches. Her kisses are gentle, knowing that even the slightest touch may hurt him but she wants to give him something that she will never have the chance for again. 

They sleep in a tangle of limbs, something they have done quite often. If Talia holds them just a little tighter, none of them say anything. She wakes before them, touches both of their cheeks as she rises. She does not say good-bye but before she leaves, she puts the trigger in Bane’s pocket out of their sight. There is no more reason for her to have it, she is giving up the mission she has held onto for so long and it will be better for Bane to have it now. 

Most things are as ready as she can make them and the only thing left to do is collect John. He will not leave this place willingly but she has taken that into consideration. She goes into his apartment, meeting him there like she is supposed to. He is all nervous energy right now, eager to leave to meet Gordon. John has no idea that he will not make it to him today. He takes the granola bar and bottle of water that she offers him without any hesitation, gives her thanks. He eats quickly, gulps the water down quickly, probably not even noticing the slight off taste it might have due to the sedative. They start to make their way out of his apartment when he starts to feel the effects, starts to slump down. Talia grabs him as he loses conscious, drags him back into the apt. She lays him down gently.

The sedative is strong and she has more if it is needed but this first dose will last for a while. Talia looks over his apartment, gathers a few things that he may want later. She will not be so cruel as to expect him to forget his past completely. He has so very few things and she only grabs those she deems important, the faded photograph of him as a boy with a woman who has John’s eyes, an old wedding band that was on his dresser, a few worn out books. Gathering of everything is done quickly and soon Talia is back in the apartment, ready to take John from it. She tries not to think of who she is leaving behind, tries to take comfort in the fact that they will at least not die alone, that they still have each other. This is the course of action she has decided upon and it is too late to change it now.

 

==========


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more. Hope you enjoy.

========== 

The trigger sits in Bane’s pocket, its weight heavy because of its meaning. Talia gave it up for a reason, has lied to them for some purpose. They had discovered it quite quickly after she left this morning without saying good bye. She has been different for a while now, Bane had assumed that it was the stress of the occupation but now he is certain that she is fleeing this place. Bane had felt anger at first, a sense of betrayal that she was possibly leaving but it soon left. He cannot blame her for not wanting to sacrifice herself with this place, to give up her still in so many ways young life for a dead father’s mission. She knows that he would see the mission carried out for her. When he had seen her rise from the pit so many years ago, this is not the path he had envisioned for her, to die while she is still so full of promise. If she wishes to seek a life that is not built upon her father’s expectations and failed ambitions, than Bane will not begrudge her it. He simply wishes to give her a proper good bye. 

Barsad had followed her path as soon as the trigger was discovered and had given Bane her whereabouts and now they both walk up the stairs to an apartment that their sister has some reason to be in. The door opens easily and it is not difficult to find Talia. She is in the living room, crouched down, her back facing them, her shoulders are hunched in a way that makes it seem she is holding onto something. They do not mask their footsteps, there is no way Talia can leave without seeing them. She does not turn towards them, simply speaks without looking at them.

“You found the trigger.”

The words are calm but Bane can hear a bit of guilt in them, a tiny bit of shame. Most would not hear it but he knows her well, has usually been able to read her intent even when she wears a mask. 

“Yes. You plan to leave without pulling it.”

It is not a question; Bane knows that if she intended to pull it herself it would still be in her pocket and not his. Talia says nothing to this.

“We will not stop you fleeing this place, sister, we simply wish to say goodbye.”

Barsad says this for both of them. He has not known her as long but Bane knows that he holds her dear to his heart just as he does, would not deny her a chance to live if it is what she wants. 

“I know you, Talia, know that you would not give up your father’s mission without reason. I will not ask for what it is, just tell me farewell, that you wish me to finish his work ,I will do so gladly knowing that you will live beyond this.”

Bane reassures her, wants her to know that he wants her to have a chance at life. She still has not turned towards them and it is this that makes him move closer to her, still not close enough to see her face or what is in front of her, but close enough to gently place a hand upon her shoulder. There is no flinch at his touch, no shrug to move away from it, and this relieves him, reassures him that she does not want to escape Gotham to get away from him. 

“I do not care anymore if my father’s work is finished, I just do not want him to burn.”

Her words are soft, a little bit above a whisper, and Bane is not sure who she is referring to. There is such a mix of emotions in them, all barely there as Talia has long grown accustomed to hiding the true meaning of her words. Guilt, shame, anger, love, hope, despair all can be detected, just little hints of each and Bane wonders what sort of person could cause such a reaction in his Talia. It is just a moment after that thought that Talia finally shifts her body, moves so she can face them. Bane moves his hand from her, gives room so Barsad may come closer. She has a body laid out near her, a head in her lap. Her fingers are tangled in the hair and Bane can see the chest of the figure rise up and down in the breath of sleep. It is a man, almost more of a boy if the youthful face is anything to go by ,and his features are somewhat familiar to Bane. Whoever he is, Bane knows that it is more than the pretty face that has drawn Talia to him. 

“Officer Blake.”

Barsad has come forward, has recognized the boy in Talia’s lap. It takes Bane a moment to figure out why the name is familiar.

“He is the one who sought Wayne out, brought the bat out of hiding.”

It is spoken out loud and Talia nods, looks down at the face in her lap.

“He is smart, sees the world differently than most.”

There is just a hint of fondness, of wonder, in her voice and Bane almost feels a pang of jealousy. It passes quickly as Talia looks up at him, looking almost lost because of things she does not understand completely, reminding him of the girl in the pit from long ago. 

“He was just supposed to be used, a source of information but he got under my skin, made me start to see things differently, wonder if perhaps my father’s ways were not the only ones worth using. He is almost of the League, enough anger, sees the ills of the world but there is more to him than that, an innocence , hope. John deserves more than what life here has given him.” 

Her words are spoken with a caring tone, one that could almost be called loving. Her eyes look down at this John, her fingers still in his hair, her glance and touch speak of a possessiveness, of a desire. Bane knows that it is not something as simple as wanting to take this boy into her bed for a while, to play at the idea of lovers. Talia sees more in John than just a pretty face, she sees a spirit that is more than its surroundings, sees an innocence that has made her question the view of the world she has known for so long. It takes only a moment for Bane to know this, after all it is something he had experienced once himself. 

He had not born in the pit but it was all he had ever really known, placed in hell so young that anything before had seemed like a dream that was sweet but seemed cruel once it was over because it could not be real. Life had been harsh, a never-ending parade of false hope and cruel reality. By the time he had lived a decade, he had seen more death than most would see in a lifetime, had caused some of it himself. Survival was something to continue just because death was an even bigger unknown, something that could be even worse than the life he had. Then the woman had come, her belly swollen with a child that entered the pit with cries, a child that had been placed in Bane’s arms a few months later as the mother watched, all three of them in the only locked cell. He had stared at it, not sure what to think, when it grabbed his finger, let out at sound he had never quite heard before, a laugh. It was sweeter than anything in the pit had ever been and it changed him, made him think that there was more to the world than the hell he had known. It now appears that his change has found her own. 

“My father’s work was to be completed, almost done and then I would need a new cause. He would not be able to fit into the League without changing but perhaps I could make something with him. I planned to have him taken out of here before the end, guarded by one I could trust, and once it was safe to leave, to let Gotham burn, I would go to him and a new mission could be started, one my own, his, ours.”

Talia has continued her confession, it pours out of her, all the details she has kept hidden from them. He sits down beside her now, takes her hand that is not in John’s hair and links her smaller fingers with his. Barsad crouches down next to them, looks over John before speaking, realization in his words.

“He was your favor, the one that was not needed after the knowledge of Wayne’s escape.”

This is something that has not been spoken about but it is not the time for Bane to speak about either of them hiding things from him. Talia’s fingers flex in his, a breath taken before she continues. 

“Yes. The League would see Ra’s al Ghul’s last mission completed, his killer punished, and they would expect his daughter to stay to pull the trigger. I could not ask them to give up what they had worked for, could not ask my protector to abandon the cause he had taken for me, could not ask you to leave his side so that he may sacrifice. I could not do that but I cannot let him die either, am too selfish to give up the idea of changing the world with him by my side and so I gave up the trigger and came to take him.”

Her story is finished and Bane takes just a moment to make a decision. He pulls the trigger out of his pocket, holds it in his hand. The others look at him except for John who sleeps, unaware of the notice he has gotten, of the life that will be his soon. Talia looks as if she wants to speak but Bane stops her, tells of what he has already decided. 

“I will stay and pull it after you and John are out of the city, will crush Wayne if there is a chance, but only if you ask me to. If you see promise in him, sister, than it will be given the chance to grow. Start your new life with him, build something that belongs to you both .”

Talia looks relived that Bane will not stop her from taking her John but he still has more to say, a request.

“If you will have me, I will pledge myself to you again and to him, leave with you. You consider him worth devotion and I will as well.”   
A small smile graces Talia’s face, one that is more genuine than he has seen for a while. It is only there for a moment but Bane treasures it. Her fingers are still in his, warm, and he gives them just the gentlest squeeze knowing that his offer has been accepted.

Bane will not pull the trigger now but there is still the question of if anyone will. There is still one other in the room beside the sleeping figure on the floor, one who has not spoken for a while. Barsad has stood with them for so long, Bane would gladly have him with them on this new path but it should be his choice. He has given just as much as any of them for the fall of this place to happen and Bane will not deny him the chance to still see it through if he desires. 

“This is yours to do with as you see fit.”

Bane hands him the trigger. Barsad looks at it for just a moment before looking at them once, and then at John. Barsad stands up, takes just a moment before moving to the window ledge and setting the trigger upon it. 

“I will leave it here. I travel your path as long as you both will have me. Talia’s little one will need quite a bit of looking after, I am sure.” 

There is just the slightest bit of mischief in his eyes at his last words. He walks back to them, offers his hand to Talia to help her up. She takes Barsad’s hand, a grateful look upon her face. Bane gets up as well, offers to carry John. Talia nods, watches as he picks up their new little brother off the floor, his hands gentle as they grab him. He is very light and Bane makes a comment about it. 

“He does not always look after himself as he should. It will not be much of a problem now, he will have us to care for him.”

Happiness shades Talia’s words, joy at their new little family they will make. Bane holds John tighter in his arms, grateful for the boy if for no other reason than his Talia has a purpose that is her own, will not die for something more her father’s idea than hers. He carries John to the vehicle Talia had hidden, one that thankfully has room for all of them. Perhaps Talia had secretly hoped they would find her, make this choice. 

They make their way out of Gotham, not even sparing a glance back. Whatever will happen to the city now is no longer their concern. The League is also not theirs anymore, Talia has decided to give it up just as she has her father’s mission, to make something new. She speaks to them of her John as they leave the city, of the past he has told her about, of how he has not seen much outside of Gotham. It is something Talia will change but first there will have to be time for John to adjust , to understand what is to happen. 

It is decided that they will take him far from here, somewhere isolated. Not the mountains that were her father’s, but Talia has many masks, many secluded places that are hers. A place is decided upon and they make the necessary preparations quickly. They make their way to a plane and within hours of deciding upon abandoning the League’s mission, they are not only out of Gotham but on their way out of country.   
Talia watches over John as he rests, soothes him and gives him more sedative when he wakes briefly. Bane pays attention to the brief moments that John is awake. He does not allow John to see him but he gets a good look at this young man who changed the lives of many without knowing it. John had been groggy, barely awake, but he had tried to look around, to get an idea of what was going on. He seems spirited from the little Bane sees, from what Talia has spoken of. Bane looks forward to getting to know him, to see the spark in him that affected Talia so much.

They all take turns resting on the journey, knowing that at least one needs to be awake to tend to John if he should wake up. Once they are at their destination, John is tucked into a bed, care taken to cover him with a blanket. He will waken at some point and they will need to be prepared. Talia and Barsad leave to gather supplies while Bane stays behind. He can not hide in plain sight as well as they can and it fills him with warmth when Talia allows him to watch over her John. He searches their dwelling, finds something to occupy his time with, and goes into the room with John. He focuses on his task but keeps some attention on John. When the boy awakes, Bane will be ready to speak to him, to tell him of his new place in this world, but for now he waits, content with the thought of the new life they will all start together.   
==========


	3. Chapter 3

==========  
The first thing John is aware of as he wakes is that he is not in his bed. It is much softer than any bed he has owned, the blankets covering him thicker and nicer than he is used to. Even with the extra nice bedding, waking up is not the most pleasant experience. He has a bit of a headache, his muscles feel stiff, and his mouth is really dry. He doesn’t know how long he slept, just remembers waking up briefly once and Miranda soothing him, giving him some water and telling him to rest. Once his eyes have opened, he closes them again. The room is not very bright but there is just enough sunlight pouring in that he needs a few moments of darkness again. 

He takes the moments with his eyes closed to think. Everything feels a little foggy and the last thing he is aware of is getting ready to go to Gordon. It is obvious he never made it there, hell John is pretty sure he isn’t even in Gotham anymore. If he isn’t in Gotham, then it is quite possible the bomb went off, that his city is no more. The thought makes panic rush through him but he pushes it down. There will be time to figure out Gotham’s fate later, for now he needs to focus on his surroundings, on finding out where he is, finding out who else is here. 

There is at least one other person in the room, John can hear a bit of movement a little bit a ways, can hear a slight hissing sound. The sound worries him but he needs to know why he is here, what is happening. A quiet breath is taken and then he opens his eyes turn his head to the noises he has heard. It is a sight that is terrifying but also seems unreal, too surreal to be more than a dream. 

Bane is sitting in the room, knitting needles and yarn in his hands, pulling the yarn through, his fingers working quickly and sure in their movements. Knitting is not something John would think of Bane having as a hobby. It is such an absurd image that it takes John’s mind a moment to not focus on the knitting and instead focus on the fact that he is God knows where with Bane of all people. He wonders briefly if he could get to the door fast enough that Bane would not be able to stop him but the thought is squashed quickly as Bane notices that John is awake, puts the needle and yarn down and walks towards John.   
“Bane.”

He speaks the name into the air, no reason to hide that he is awake.

“You already know my name. It is nice to see you alert. We have not had the chance to meet properly, John. You prefer that name over Robin, correct?”

Bane keeps his movements steady, his voice commanding but it is so gentle and polite. He is not threatening John in any way right now and that along with him asking about his name sends a shiver down his spine. This calm that Bane is radiating is somehow worse than if he was attacking, it is unexpected and he is not sure how to deal with it. Johns says nothing but it does not deter Bane from coming closer, speaking some more.

“ You must have questions, we can speak now if you feel up to it. There is some water if you need it.” 

He sounds so reasonable for a man who held a whole city captive with a nuclear bomb for months. Bane grabs a water bottle from a near by table and as he does so John looks at what else is on the table. One thing he notices right away is a book of old nursery rhymes, one of the last presents his mom gave to him before her death. The pictures are faded, there are rips in the pages, but the inscription to Robin John Blake can still be read despite how many times his fingers have traced over it. At least he has an inkling of how Bane knows his full name now, knows the man had been in his apartment. Miranda had been there last John remembers and his heart beat increases at the realization that Bane may have her as well. 

John tries to calm himself, does not look away from Bane. He is close to John now, holds the water bottle out in offering. It is not taken. John is terrified but he tries not to show it, sits up and when he speaks, he tries to keep the shake from his voice.

“Someone else was with me last I knew, did you hurt them? What happened to Gotham? Unless you answer those questions I have nothing I want to speak with you about.”

John knows he needs to find out why Bane took him but his first concern is finding out if Miranda is alright, if Gotham still lives. He can worry about himself later. Bane is looking at him, watching him as if looking for something. There is a spark in his eyes at John’s words, as if they prove something to him and it worries John.

“You have spirit. I assure you she is safe and you will see her soon. As for Gotham’s fate, I am unaware of it at this time. It was no longer a concern to ensure its destruction once it was decided to take you from there. You will find out what happened but that city is no longer part of your future. You have a new path now, we all do. I will teach you as much as I can.”

Those words are confusing, do nothing to ease the worried feeling John has. If Bane is telling the truth, he did not make sure Gotham blew up, just decided to take John from there and left it to whatever would happen. Those last words were very creepy, not something John wants to hear. Bane is still way too close and John tries to move away but he does not leave the bed, worried about what the man might do if he tries to leave this room.

“What do you mean by path? What do you want from me?”

The questions slipped out of his mouth but he couldn’t help it. John is almost panicking now, but he keeps still, does not turn his eyes away from Bane. He has no idea what he did to make this monster take him, decide to keep him if he is understanding what Bane is saying correctly. 

“You did not catch my eye, little one, but the eye of one I hold dear. She has changed your path now just as you changed hers.”

Bane does not move any closer to him as he speaks but he still looks at John, those eyes so very intense but there is almost a kindness in the way he is looking at him. John has no idea what to say, is trying to figure out who the fuck Bane could be talking about. His attention is pulled away from Bane by the noise of the door to the room opening, footsteps entering.

It is a man who enters, smaller than Bane. His bearded face looks somewhat familiar and it is when he is closer to Bane, stands near him that John recognizes him as the one they had assumed was Bane’s second. The man looks John over just for a moment before speaking.

“Aw, so he is awake now. I am Barsad and I am sure my brother has already introduced himself.”

They are both being so strangely polite and John really wonders what the hell is going on. They seem to be waiting for something else but before John can try to demand answers, there are more footsteps.

Miranda walks in to the room, not harmed in any way, and her eyes light up when she sees that John is awake. There is no worry in her expression at being so near Bane and one of his men. John looks at Bane as Miranda walks closer and there is an expression that could almost be called tender when the man looks at her. Barsad moves just a little bit from the bed, allows Miranda to be closer to it. Miranda sits down next to John, takes his hand as Bane and Barsad just watch. They are treating her with a sense of respect. Pieces to the puzzle of what is going on are coming together and it is a picture that makes a sense of betrayal rise in him. She talks to him softly as she holds his hand, looks at him with a fond expression.

“Gotham is safe, John. Wayne, Batman, managed to take care of the bomb. Your faith in him was rewarded.”

He feels relief for just a moment before all that her words mean sink in. She had called Wayne Batman. Her words confirm the picture he had puzzled together. He pulls his hand away from her, so angry and words spill out of his mouth, harsh and fast.

“What the hell is going on? You were working with them the whole fucking time, weren’t you?”

Her face is calm, a little bit of resignation in her eyes as if she expected this reaction. There is a small chuckle that makes John turn his eyes away from her.

“Your little one has such a crude mouth, Talia.”

The man who said his name was Barsad says this, a smirk upon his face. Bane makes a sigh through his mask that almost sounds like a scolding noise at the mention of John’s cussing and the whole thing just angers John a little bit more. These are the people who held his city captive for months, did something to Bruce that John still does not know, and have now kidnapped him. They shouldn’t be so amused at him. 

“I’m not her anything. Your name’s not Miranda, was there anything you told me that was truth?”

He feels so foolish right now, he had trusted her with so much information, not just about the resistance but about himself. John doesn’t let people in but he had let her see parts of him that he hid from almost everyone. Miranda, or Talia as Barsad had called her, smiles at him slightly sadly, tries to take his hand again. He moves it from her , moves to the edge of the bed. 

“I told you more truth than I should have. You drew me in, your spirit so beautiful. I was there for my father’s work and could not risk you figuring it out but now my father’s mission does not matter. I left it behind in Gotham with the trigger, took you from there.” 

She keeps a small distance from him on the bed but both Bane and Barsad move just slightly so that John’s path to the door is blocked. He feels very trapped right now. 

“Why?”

He just wants answers but he doesn’t know if any answer that can be given will make everything he is feeling right now better. 

“I want more than his work, want something for myself, for you. You deserve more than Gotham. I am going to show you the world, John, and we will do great things together. There is so much that will be accomplished with you by my side.”

Her voice sounds so sure, so much belief put into those words. Talia is the reason he is here, why the trigger wasn’t pulled. It is overwhelming, knowing that she has taken him for some reason, has a plan for him. 

“What if I don’t want to be by your side?”

His voice is barely above a whisper. John still cannot quite believe what is happening, almost expects to wake up from this strange dream. 

Talia moves closer, places her hand on his face, and tilts it so he is looking at her. He wants to take her hand off but he is not sure what will happen if he does. Her touch is soft, almost comforting in a way and her voice is sweet when she answers. 

“In time, you will.”  
==========


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

==========  
Talia’s words are soft, gentle, but John’s jaw tightens, his whole body stiffens as if preparing to jump up. It is possible he may try to flee the room but Barsad will stop him. It will do no good for him to leave this room before Talia has been able to calm him down, to explain to him his new purpose. John does not jump up, instead he speaks, voice rising in volume as he does so. 

“ So what, you are just going to keep me here? Why should I trust that what you said about the bomb is true? You’ve lied ever since I met you, made me think you were a friend and now you have drugged and kidnapped me.” 

John speaks, voice gruff, anger in his words but he does not move from her hand upon his cheek, not yet. Barsad watches him, watches how Talia speaks with him and beside him Bane does the same. There are so few people that catch his sister’s attention and the fact that this cop has done so and made her change her course of action fills Barsad with curiosity about this man. 

“I am sorry about drugging you but it was kinder than other ways of subduing you.”

It is a sincere apology, Talia not hiding her emotions right now. It is a rare thing to see her so open in the presence of someone other than Bane and himself and it proves just how much she must care for John. It is fascinating to watch how John reacts to Talia, how fearful and weary but somehow comfortable he is in her presence. They must have grown close during the occupation. Barsad is glad for it, it may help John to accept what Talia has done more easily if he cares for her already.

“As far as Gotham, there is no reason to lie to you about it but there is proof if you want it.”

His sister has continued speaking, fingers rubbing John’s cheek and then she gives him a nod. He knows what she wants and goes just outside the door to get it. He can feel eyes watching him. When he returns, John has moved a little bit from Talia, still on the bed, but not letting her touch him. His eyes have glanced dover at the door as Barsad opened it, looked over the room in a subtle sweep of glances that most would not notice. He is thinking of his options, trying to gather information. Barsad is pleased at this, knows that the boy will take to training well once he accepts its. 

Barsad makes his way back to his spot close to the bed, watches John’s face. He looks weary as Barsad hands him the paper but he scans it quickly and there is just a bit of relief that flashes across his face for a moment. Talia places her hand upon his shoulder when it does and John tenses just a bit.

“I will not keep secrets from you now. Once your trust is earned again, once you see all that you will be able to do, you will be happy with us.” 

Talia rubs his shoulder, words confident.. Barsad thinks that it may take some time but he is certain that his sister will be proven correct. John drops the paper at her words, shakes her hand off of his shoulder. 

“What makes you think that I am ever going to be happy to be with the people who wanted to burn Gotham to the ground? I’m just supposed to believe that you decided not to do it for some damn reason, that you won’t get bored and try to do it again? ”

He has fight in him, Barsad can see that plainly. He is so very angry but he does not lash out with violence as so many do but with his words, with the way he turns his away from Talia but does not expose his back to her, how his hands tighten into fists that he does nothing with for the moment. Bane answers John’s question. 

“I assure you boredom had nothing to do with our reasons for attacking Gotham. It was a sacred duty, vengeance for Talia’s father, punishment for his killer. Destruction is not something I enjoy doing, only a needed evil at times. ” 

There is honesty in his brother’s voice but John shakes his head at Bane’s words as if trying to deny the truth of them. Barsad has been with Bane a long time, knows the man well. Violence is something his brother is good at, has no qualms about using if it is needed, but is not something he does for enjoyment. There is always a purpose to it. John does not know this, only sees them as the ones who held his city hostage but he will learn them better in time. For now, Barsad will not hold the hateful looks he is giving them against his new brother. Affection will come later, first they must get him more comfortable around them, get him to understand that he is safe with them. 

“So one man was responsible for your father’s death and you decided to punish a whole city. That is a fucking reasonable response.” 

John spits this at Talia, sarcasm dripping from every word. Bane gives a slightly disappointed noise at the use of foul language once again but Barsad simply hides a chuckle at it. This John that Talia is so fond of is a bit rough around the edges but there is a charm to it. He gets up off the bed but does not move towards the door, simply starts to pace as if he can not sit still. None of them stop him from moving, simply watch him as Talia speaks to him from her place on the bed. 

“Batman was responsible but Batman is Gotham in so many ways that they both must suffer for his crimes. That is the past now, I want more than revenge. Gotham stands and Wayne lives. I may never be able to forgive what happened but it can be moved past. There is no reason for us to return there as long as you are with me. ”

John stops his pacing, takes Talia’s words as a threat if the color draining from his face is an indication. 

“So I stay with you, you leave Gotham alone, Batman alone. You won’t let me go back.”

His voice is so resigned, eyes set in grim determination. He considers himself a sacrifice to save his city, this a punishment that he must endure so that Gotham will be left alone. Barsad wonders why John would want to go back to a place that has caused so much harm, why he is reluctant to embrace a chance at a life away from there. 

“For now you need to be far from there. You are going to have a new life, John, one that is worthy of you.” 

Talia gets up as she says this, Bane and Barsad moving a little bit so she can make her way to John. He does not back away from her approach but he does not let her touch him again. There are so many emotions swirling in his eyes as they look at her, so many things that John is trying to hide but those in this room see more than most. 

“A life I don’t want.”

He sounds young to Barsad when he says this, almost pouting but with more fear to it than simple anger. It would be so easy to dismiss him at first glance, to see him as a naïve boy who does not understand the world, but there is more to him than that, more that Talia has seen and they will see in time. They will do all to care for him as Talia deems fit. For now, Barsad does not offer comfort, it will not be accepted at this time, instead he gives advice that may not be taken.

“It may not be the life you wanted but it is the life you have now, accept it for what it is. You will not be able to return to your old life, the trigger was left in your apartment. If it was found, there are many conclusions that could have been reached and most would not make you welcome in Gotham any time soon.”

It is a cruel thing to say but it is honest and needed at this time. John’s eyes flash in anger and soon his body reacts in such. The first punch is quick, a blow to his cheek that will leave a mark. Barsad does not return the blows, blocks them as John tries to rain as many down upon him as possible. He is outnumbered and knows it but he is a wild thing right now, frustrated by not landing many blows upon Barsad. He tries to run to the door but Bane interferes with his plans, wraps him in his arms. John struggles in his hold, lashes out with all of his body. Bane is as gentle as he can be with restraining him. 

“It is alright to be angry but it will not change anything.”

Bane’s voice is soothing but it does little to tame John right now. Talia comes over, stands in front of John, who even in all his rage does not try to strike her. He is tiring out and Talia places a hand upon his neck, rubs her fingers against his tense muscles as she speaks, voice so clear and firm.

“You will not be harmed here. I believe that it is time to end our conversation for now. A meal needs to be prepared, you can come and help or you can stay in this room until it is ready.”

Bane loosens his hold, John is worn out from his burst of rage. He looks exhausted, defeated almost but Barsad would not be surprised to see his fight return very soon. 

“I just want you to leave me alone.”

He sounds so very tired right now, a bit of the anger still there. Talia looks at Bane, a nod to him that is a command and John is let go. Bane makes his way to the door and Barsad follows. Talia lingers a few minutes longer, says something to John that Barsad does not quite hear before joining outside the room, locking the door behind them before making their way to the kitchen. 

It is a precaution, one that hopefully soon will not be needed. They are the only ones here. The house is pretty simple but has enough room to fill their needs for now and they are many miles away from anyone else, from any village or city. Even if John manages to make his way away from them, he does not know anything about where they are. His isolation is necessary for now. 

Barsad sits as Talia looks over his cheek and Bane starts to prepare a simple meal. Her fingers are soft against his face and there is just a hint of a scowl upon her face as she scolds him softly.

“You goaded him.”

Barsad feels no shame for his actions but he still kisses the palm of her hand as an apology of sorts. Bane watches the gesture with amusement. 

“I wanted to see how much fight he had in him.”

“And did his fight meet your approval?”

There is just a hint of apprehension in her voice, barely there but Bane gives him a look that tells him that he heard it as well. She wants them to approve of John.

“Very much so. Not many have bruised me on our first meeting.”

Barsad had left himself open but it had still been a good hit. 

“He is very spirited, sister. What training has he already had, what skills of his do you know?”

Talia gives just a hint of smile at their words before telling them of what she knows about him, what skills she thinks he needs to learn. She wants him to lead by her side, does not want to just keep him sheltered from the world, wants him to help her change it and that will require him to learn from them. 

“We should start soon, ease him into it. You said he kept busy during the occupation, it will help him adjust if there are tasks to focus on.” 

Barsad is sure that John will need something to occupy his time with . Talia agrees with just a nod of her head. They discuss for a while what training will be needed, what to start with first. It will be a difficult path for a while but it should be worth it. The meal is soon ready and they prepare to go get John so that they may all eat together. Barsad wonders what sort of mood his new brother will be in when they get him. The meal will not be boring ,of that Barsad is sure of. 

 

==========


	5. Chapter 5

==========  
Talia is not surprised to hear movement as she unlocks the door to John’s room. It is muffled, care taken to mask it, but John has not learned enough stealth to be as silent as they can but he will learn soon. She waits just a moment before opening the door, makes sure her steps are heard as she steps forward so that John will have warning of their presence, be able to collect his thoughts before they speak again. 

He had been upset when they had left, fearful and angry. He had struck Barsad, fought Bane, but he had not tried to hurt her and it gives her hope that their bond has not been broken by recent events. This is a betrayal to him but there is nothing Talia can do about the lies she had to tell except telling him the truth now and hope he accepts it soon. 

John stands near the door when she enters, Bane and Barsad still a few feet out of the room.   
He watches her enter, turns away from her gaze as she comes closer but he makes sure his back is not turned to them, keeps a distance between them. The room feels a little cooler than it did before and Talia moves towards the window. It is shut but the latch on it is no longer sealed as it was before. 

“If you want fresh air, it can stay open.”

Talia turns towards John, gestures around the room. She knows that the room being stuffy is not why John opened the window. This room is on the second floor, no pipes or trees near it to help a climb down and it is a steep enough drop that falling to the ground would not be advisable. There is nothing around here that would help John to escape. 

“Can’t leave me alone for more than couple hours? Don’t trust me?”

John asks, the questions coming out bitter as she moves away from the window, as Barsad and Bane enter the room fully. She does not go to him instead going to one of the small tables, opening one of John’s books, her finger tracing over the name Robin. She will not call him that name, knows he would not want her to but she finds it fitting. He is like a sweet little bird that she must keep caged until he trusts her enough to fly by her side. 

His eyes are staring at her, she can feel them. He does not look pleased at her touching his books and she moves towards him. She doesn’t make a move to touch him, simply speaks, keeping her voice calm and reassuring. 

“It is simply time to eat, John. I am sure you would like a chance to stretch your legs as well.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

This is said out of stubbornness more than truth. He has not had anything to eat since the granola bar she gave him and that was at least a day ago now. There is just a slight grumble from John’s stomach that makes John look away from her, almost ashamed at being caught in his lie to her. She gives a small smile at it but makes no comment about it. Instead, she walks to the door, waits for the others. When John does not come forward, Bane moves towards him, places a hand upon his shoulder that he does not allow John to shrug off. He speaks, voice firm and leaving no room for John to argue.

“You do not have to eat if you do not feel up to it but you are going to join us for the meal.” 

Bane guides John towards the door with that hand upon his shoulder. John does not look pleased but once they leave the room, he is willing to walk with them with out Bane making him do so. They lead him down the stairs, through the small hallways and another room as they make their way to the kitchen. He is silent, looks over everything as they go, probably trying to figure out the layout of the place. John is not a fool and will try to use any advantage that he can get. 

They are in the kitchen soon enough, four chairs ready. The food is still on the stove , warm and the smells of it drift through out the space. John breathes in the smells but makes no move towards the table or the stove, stands in between them looking weary. Talia starts to dish up a plate, goes to hand it to John. He shakes his head, doesn’t take it.

“The last time you offered me food, it was drugged.”

Bitterness colors his voice once again and Talia knows it will take time for it to seep out of him. 

“I only drugged the water. The granola bar was quite safe.”

With her words she offers him the plate again. He does not take it.

“Yea, cause it makes me want to eat something you made because you only drugged the water last time.”

There is still bitterness but sarcasm is also present in his voice and he rolls his eyes a bit. His reaction draws a chuckle out of Barsad who takes the plate out of Talia’s hand and sits down with it, takes a large bite out of the rice and makes sure John sees it. John does not look reassured by it.

“ You still need to eat. I did not cook this, John. Bane did.” 

Talia dishes up two more plates as she speaks. She takes them to the table as John reacts to her words, looks at the food once again. 

“That is supposed to reassure me that the food is safe?” 

John says this, glances over at Bane, not able to control his reaction but worried slightly at how Bane will take his words. Talia sits makes sure there is room for John to sit next to her as Bane comes near him. Bane grabs his arm and leads him to the chair in between Barsad and Talia. He speaks as he makes John sit down. 

“I can assure you that nothing was put into the food. I have never cared for poisoning, you never know what immunities someone has built up.”

John looks at Bane as if he can’t quite believe that his words are meant to be a reassurance but he sits down. Bane sits across from John, no food in front as he had taken care of it earlier. He does not feel comfortable enough to take care of those needs in front of a stranger. John will not be a stranger to Bane forever. For now, they sit in a reasonable silence for a few minutes. John just looks at his plate , does not touch it, and makes occasional glances at each of them. 

“You should eat, little brother. I plan to spar with you in the morning, see if you can get in any more lucky hits.” 

Barsad says this to John, a bit of challenge in his voice, in between bites. She appreciates his interest in John, knows that he sees potential in him. John makes no move to eat but he glances over at Barsad, eyes lingering over the bruise that is starting to form. He speaks, eyes still looking at the bruise he made. 

“ I’m not your little brother. Your face shows that it was more than lucky. I’m not going to let you beat on me.”

“We do not plan to beat on you. We want to see what you are starting with, what you still need to be taught. ”

Bane’s words seem to startle John slightly, makes him tense up a bit. 

“I don’t really want to learn anything from you.” 

Talia moves closer to him, take his hand in hers. His fingers stiffen but he does not pull his hand away. 

“John, there is much for you to learn. You are one of the few friends I have, I care for you and want you to rise to all you can be and that is something that was not going to happen if I allowed you to stay in Gotham.”

There is hurt on John’s face at her words, as he pulls his hand away from her, rises from his chair.

“You are not my friend. You used me, kidnapped me. Gotham is my home and you were going to destroy it and changed your mind on some sort of whim. Don’t try to tell me that you care for me, I know that you don’t.”

His words are angry, harsh things that he throws at Talia. They sting, hurt more than she would like to admit. She is about to respond when Bane stands up. He has never cared for anyone taking a harsh tone with her and there is no other way to describe how John is speaking to her right now. Her protector remains clam and it soothes her worry that he will lash out at John.

“She does care for you. She risked much for you and one day you will appreciate all she is willing to give you. You are upset, it is understandable but I ask that you watch your tone with her.”

He moves closer to John as he speaks, a steady pace that soon has him in front of John. His hand is once again on John’s shoulder, the grip firm but not too hard. John is quiet, frightened just slightly and he is led back to his chair, sits down in it. Bane loosens his hold on his shoulder, gestures with his other hand to the food upon the table. 

“I suggest that you try to eat a little bit. If it would make you more comfortable, we can talk of things other than Gotham.” 

John gives just the slightest nod and Bane lets go, heads back to his chair. John picks up his spoon, takes a small tentative bite. He gives into his hunger and eats a little bit more. They keep their conversation light. John does not finish his plate, Talia gives a disappointed look but does not say much. 

The meal is soon over. They all clean up, even John. Talia suspects that it helps to have something to do, something to focus on so that his mind is not on other things. Once the kitchen is clean again, they take John back up stairs. The room they are using is across the hall from the one they are keeping him in. They take him to their room, sitting with him for a while and explaining what is expected of him. 

“You will not be harmed by any here. You are precious to Talia, therefore you are precious to Barsad and myself as well. You will be treated well, our devotion given to you. However, if you try to flee or hurt any of us, including yourself, there will be consequences. “

John gives a sharp nod at Bane’s warning. A few more moments are spent going over all that mush happen. Once the discussion is over, Talia asks John a question.

“Do you wish to sleep in this room or the other? All the doors here will be locked soon.” 

“Where I wish to sleep is Gotham but that is not going to happen. I just want to be alone.” 

His tone is not as harsh as it was earlier, more tired than anything else. They take him to the other room, bid him goodnight before locking it. Tomorrow will be a new day and Talia hopes John ‘s spirits will rise with the new sun in the morning. 

==========


	6. Chapter 6

==========

John had paced the room for a bit once he had been left alone for the evening, eyes searching for anything he may have missed the first few times he had paced it earlier. There was no way to leave through the window, nothing really that would help with picking a lock, and John has no idea where he is. From looking out the window, there did not seem to be much nearby and he hadn’t really heard any noise that would indicate that there were other houses nearby, that there were roads and people around. They all spoke about consequences if he flees, of how Gotham is safe if he stays with them and John knows that he can’t risk an escape attempt that may not work. He is trapped, hates how much the thought fills him with dread but there is not much he can do about it right now. He looks around the room a bit longer to give his mind something to think about other than the fact that he apparently befriended an international terrorist that had planned on blowing his home sky high. 

The room does not hold much for the most part, a few pieces of furniture, a few sets of clothes that he thinks are supposed to be for him, and some stuff that was taken from his apartment, keepsakes more than anything that could be useful. He looks over them, finds it strange to see parts of his life simply laid out on a table like this. John wonders why they felt the need to bring these things, what exactly Talia wants with him, and why they are so adamant that this is the best thing for John. Staring at his things bring no answer to his question and so John walks away from the table, goes to the small room attached to this one. All it contains is a sink and a toilet but John is relieved that he will not have to call out to use the restroom.

He lies down after a while, nothing left for him to do. Sleep does not come for a while, after all he had been asleep for a quite a bit of time before waking up today. Instead he goes over every interaction he had with Miranda, Talia, tries to figure out what he did that has made her kidnap him. From the little he has seen it is obvious that she is the one in charge, that what happens to him depends on her. Bane’s threats said just as much. What’s going to happen when she gets bored of him, when she realizes John is not going to take being treated as some sort of pet without a fuss? It is a troubling thought and John pushes it aside for now, finally finds sleep. 

He awakes the next morning because he feels someone near him, by the bed . He opens his eyes and moves quickly when he can feel the person move closer to him. John lashes out, his fist being caught but no return blow given. There is chuckle heard and he can see the smirk on Barsad’s face as he lets go of John’s fist. The mark on his cheek has blossomed into a bruise and it makes John feel a bit of satisfaction.

“You are not a morning person are you?”

The man speaks to John, the question just a bit teasing. John gets out of the bed, mumbling as he moves away from Barsad. 

“It’s barely morning. What do you want?”  
It is just him but John knows it won’t do much good to try to run from the room. He goes to the bathroom, splashes some water on his face. Barsad moves to him, gives him a change of clothes.

“We are going to spar today but first get dressed and then we will join the others.”

He thinks about refusing but he doesn’t want to stay in this room all day. He changes quickly, follows Barsad down the stairs and to the kitchen once again. Talia and Bane are both there, Bane seated and Talia standing near the counter. They both greet them as they walk in and John is once again startled by how normal they are making this situation seem. There is various stuff laid out to eat and she gestures to it, let John pick out what fruit he wants to take. He eats wearily but at least he is pretty sure none of this has been messed with. 

“Did you sleep well?”

The question comes from Bane and it is so strange to John, the way he phases it like John is a guest and not the guy they kidnapped. 

“Not really but I got plenty of sleep when you dragged me out of Gotham so I am not that tired.” 

John knows that he should maybe watch what he says but he can’t help but feel bitter. No comment is made about his choice of words, they simply start to ask him questions about his training with the police. He gives short answers, they obviously already know a fair amount about him but they will not accept no answers at all. Once they are satisfied with their talk, they walk with him outside and though John is glad to be outside of the house, he knows that now is not a chance for escape. 

“Let us see if you can mark me again, little one.”

Barsad taunts him, not really standing in a fighting stance. John tries to punch him just as he did the day before but it doesn’t work out as well as before. John is not as trained as they are and he does the best he can, fueled by frustration of his situation but Barsad is very quick. He gets a few hits in but Barsad gets more. 

Barsad stops after a bit and John figures that will be the end for today but it is not. He faces Bane and Talia as well, very little time in between to rest. They say it is to test his limits but he is not sure if that is the real reason of if they just want to show him that he is too outnumbered and undertrained to try to escape.

“You said you weren’t going to beat on me.”

The words are grumbled out from where he is being pinned down on the ground by Bane. It may not be the smartest thing to whine right now but John is tired and can already feel bruises forming. Bane loosens his hold, offers John a hand to get up. He doesn’t want to take it but he is not sure if he can get up on his own and so he takes it. Bane speaks as he pulls him up.

“We did not, you just did not always block out hits. You have much to learn but you did well.”

Bane lets go of his hand once he is on his feet and John really wonders if only being half covered in soon to bruises can be called doing well. Talia starts to lead him to the house. John doesn’t protest, wants to be able to sit down for a while.

“We will not do any more sparring today, you will be sore. I can show you where you can wash if you would like to do so before eating.”  
He nods at her words and she takes him to a larger bathroom. He is a little relieved that none of them follow him in and he spends a few minutes under the shower, trying to pretend that when he is done, he won’t be joining his kidnappers for lunch. John would like to ignore them, deny the offer of food but his body is hungry, needs food after the exertion of the morning and so he slowly makes his way back to the kitchen. Talia gestures him to the counter, explain what they are making and tells him if it makes him feel safer he can help prepare it. He nods but is still surprised when Barsad hands him a knife to chop some vegetables. 

“You guys are going to trust me with this? You don’t think I may try to use it or something?”

John knows he really shouldn’t say anything, that if he wasn’t so worn out maybe he could try something but he finds the way they are reacting to him so strange, how they are treating him like he is a friend that they just happened to kidnap and take on vacation. Barsad shrugs as he speaks.

“If you slash one of us, we would take it from you before you could do much damage. Then I would teach you how to stitch a wound if it is deep enough. It is a useful skill to know and you could use actual thread.” 

John really doesn’t know what to say to this so he just chops the vegetables. It is good to have a task to focus and soon there is food ready. It is only after he has eaten and has started to rinse his bowl that he realizes that Bane did not eat. There is still a plate for him and John realizes why when Talia takes him from the kitchen. He doesn’t want to take the mask off in front of John. He says nothings as Talia takes him to their room again, sits down with him.  
She is close to him but not touching. A few moments pass before either speak and it is Talia who breaks the silence.

“We will start physical training soon but I would like to start with languages as well. You will not need to be fluent but it will be useful to have a working knowledge of many of them.”

She keeps talking about training, about teaching him things. He really doesn’t understand. 

“Why do I need to know languages or how to fight if you’re just going to keep me locked up the rest of my life? ”

He doesn’t expect an answer but he can’t help asking. None of what is going on has made sense after he woke up yesterday. 

“I do not intend to keep you locked up, this is only a precaution for now. I am going to show you the world and you will help me to change it.”

She is insane. It is the only thing John can think of.

“I’m not going to help you blow up cities.”

John would rather die than help do something similar to what almost happened to Gotham. 

“We are not going to use my father’s ways. We will come up with our own.”

She takes his hand then, her touch so soft. Bane and Barsad say nothing as they come into the room but Bane is looking at John, at Talia holding his hand, and the glance is enough to keep John from pulling his hand away as Talia speaks again. 

“My father was a great man but he is gone and so there is no reason to cling to his ways.”

“You keep talking about him, about his mission, but I have no idea who he is. Or who you really are, what parts or any of what you told me were true.” 

John is curious despite himself. He shouldn’t want to know anything about any of them, shouldn’t care but he needs something to distract himself with. Maybe if he learns more about them then maybe he can figure out a way out of here. Talia squeezes his hand once before speaking again, her face turned to his. Her voice is calm, lilting like telling a story. 

“My father was Ra’s al Ghul. He trained your Batman, went to Gotham after Wayne left the League in ashes and planned to have the city tear itself apart with fear. He was stopped at the cost of his life and so I was tasked with his final mission despite our estrangement before his death.” 

John has an idea of what she is talking about, the fear gas in the narrows. It is terrifying to know that the person who came up with that idea raised Talia, raised this woman who has decided to just take John from his life. 

“What about your mother? Was it true what you said about her death, about being saved by your friend?”

He wants to believe at least one thing she told him was true, even such a tragic thing as this. John waits for her answer but it is Bane who speaks first, who sits closer to them. He has a very strange look upon his face, as if he is confused by what John has said.

“You spoke to him about her death?”

“Yes, but not the details. It is not just my story to tell but I would like him to know it, if you are willing to speak about it as well.”

Bane looks at John for just a moment. John doesn’t turn away from his look, meets his eyes. Something about this seems to meet his approval and he nods. The rest of the day John listens as they speak to him of a place called the pit, of a child that was placed there and the child that was born there and of what they became. 

 

====================


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more. I may post quite a bit in the next few days to get it caught up to where it is in the kink meme. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

=========  
It is decided to give John a day to rest before starting training. He does not ask many questions for the rest of the day after hearing Talia and Bane speak about the pit. There is curiosity in him still about them, Barsad can see it in his eyes, but he does not voice it. He is trying to distance himself from them and Barsad knows it will take careful action on their parts to make sure he is unable to. They give him freedom of the house that night, allow him time on his own. They still have him come down for meals but they do not force him to spend time with them, allow him to sit in the room he is using alone, with a few books for. It is obvious that he resents being a prisoner right now but it is needed, after he gets used to them he will be allowed more freedom. The time that is spent with John holed up in his room avoiding them is spent talking about what is needed, how to get their little brother to trust them, how to teach him. They plan out a routine for his training and start to implement it on his third day with them. 

Barsad is the one to wake him again and bring him down to the kitchen for their early morning meal. It seems John is less reluctant to eat if he has a hand in making the food. The meal is made and finished quickly. The sun has barely risen and John murmurs something about not understanding how they can all seem so awake when it is still dark. 

They do not listen to his grumbling as they take him outside, as they start to spar with him again. They do not hold back much at all. John does not either but he has not had the amount of training that they have and Barsad makes sure to take the chance to knock him off his feet as often as possible, enjoying the startled and grumpy noises that John makes as he hits the ground. It becomes a game after a bit, John trying to stay on his feet and knock Barsad down while Barsad tries to take him down in new ways. Barsad taunts him, nothing too mean spirited but words that make John start to give a few taunts of his own. Bane is amused by his actions while Talia shoots him a disapproving look at the first few tumbles but soon there is a tiny smile on her face when she realizes that he is simply teasing his new little brother, getting John to participate fully by goading him. John is a fighter by nature it seems and will not back away from a challenge. Barsad can understand this. It is so much like his own nature that he is glad to give John a challenge to face.

He does well, all things considered but for every hit that John manages to land on one of them, he receives more in return. His police training is not meant for endurance and he is tiring out quickly, soon Barsad has knocked him down to the ground once again. Talia gives him a look, a slight nod of her head that tells him that sparring is done for the day. There will be other things to fill the rest of the day with and so he makes no further move against John.

“We will stop for the day. Perhaps tomorrow you will not spend most of this time on the ground.”

It is a gentle tease. John simply scowls up at him, refuses Bane’s help to get up. He gets up on his own speaking as he does so. 

“So are you going to beat the crap out of me when I’m still trying to wake up every day? If you want to kill me, I’m sure you know plenty of ways that are quicker than covering me in bruises and wearing me out. ”

“We are not beating you, you just need to learn to dodge more. You will improve.” There is no room for argument in Bane’s words and John says nothing about them. They prepare a small meal. Once it is ready, Talia takes a portion of it to another room with John while Barsad stays with Bane. There had been just a glance of curiosity in John as they left the room, a quick look at Bane’s mask as he goes through the door. Once Bane is more comfortable with the idea, John can be in the room when the mask is removed but for now it is a task that will be done away from their new little brother. 

The rest of the day goes fairly smoothly considering the fact that John is not with them by choice, is reluctant to learn from them. He does not do well with simply sitting still and so it is easy to coax him into doing his lessons. They start his other studies, mostly languages, eat a quiet dinner and then leave him alone for the night, locking the door as they have done every night. The next few days they establish a routine and Barsad likes watching the steady improvements John starts to make.

Barsad has trained men before but training John is very different. The men Barsad had trained with in the League and those he trained after his brother’s exile had sought the training out. They wanted to learn the League’s ways, were not hindered by the idea of the League’s work being wrong. John Blake had not looked for them to guide him, would not be here if not for Talia’s interference and so he does not start his training with the eagerness that Barsad had himself and had seen in others. He is also the only student here and he mostly complies out of a sense of having to, of not having anything else. It makes the task of teaching him very interesting. 

John is very head strong and has a temper. He is quite adamant that he is only doing this because there is nothing else to do and takes the chances to strike out at them when he can. He uses the little knowledge he has about combat well, aims for weak points, but there is still much that he needs to learn. Barsad does not teach him killing blows, not yet, it is something that he will need a basic knowledge of but for now he works with John to improve his defense, his stamina. Bane and Talia help but Barsad is the primary trainer for most of the sparring sessions. He uses them as a chance to get to know this man that captured Talia’s interest. It is a difficult mission, John being weary of them all, barely speaking if he can help it, nothing that really tells them much about him. Talia tries to draw him out but it is taking time for him to be comfortable around her again, to be ok with knowing who she is. 

“It took him time to speak openly with me before, time to stop wearing the mask he hides behind. I suppose that now that I am no longer hiding behind my own, he is regretting lifting his in front of me.”

She says this to them one night after John has once again refused to stay in the larger room with them. There is a look of slight regret upon her face, whether it is for having to lie to John before or for taking him from his life, Barsad is uncertain. It is Bane who comforts her , reassures her as he always has. 

“He still cares for you, he lashes out at you less now. This is a lot to adjust to. He is slowly becoming less hostile and soon enough he will be more willing to talk, to let us know him.”  
There is hope in his brother’s words, a desire to get to know this boy. Bane is just like Barsad and has only seen little glimpses of who John truly is, longs to see more. It will happen in time. For now, they work on John getting to know them.  
They tell him stories, tales of their past. John tries not to comment on what they say, on the pieces of themselves that they are showing him, but he is paying attention to everything they tell him. He is a curious, clever thing and has a tendency to soak up knowledge. He strives for improvement in everything they are teaching him despite his insistence that he doesn’t want to learn any of it. Talia is right when she had spoken about his potential and Barsad looks forward to seeing it realized. It will take time and Barsad can see restlessness in John and knows that he still has not accepted his place with them and that this will cause a little bit of trouble. 

They have been gone from Gotham about three weeks when John makes an attempt to escape. It is not entirely unexpected and Barsad had known it was coming. John had started to become less aggressive with them, even started to answer a few of their questions, and started to ask a few of his own. Some of the questions were subtle inquires about where they were, the setup of the house. They noticed this, didn’t comment. This is something that he will need to get out of his system. They wait for it to happen and it does.

John had found a small piece of metal, one that used to be a hairpin. He had kept it, hid it and one night used it to pick the lock of his door. It is a skill that they were unaware he had but they can hear his quiet steps on the stairs, know he is going to try to make his way out of the house. The house is dark and John tries to move quickly but Barsad is the one to catch him on the stairs, moving quickly enough that it startles him. John tries to move away from Barsad’s arms as they reach out to grab him but all it does is causes him to lose his footing. There are not many stairs but John tumbles down all of them, landing in a heap at the base of them. Bane and Talia stand near the top of them as Barsad goes and checks on John. He is not hurt too badly but it is obvious that he has hurt an ankle or knee with how he falls right back down when he tries to stand. Barsad bends down, gets ready to help him up but as he does, he can’t help but tease John once again.

“You really need to work on your balance, little brother.”

==========


	8. Chapter 8

Bane walks down the stairs, the light now on, right behind Talia as she makes her way to John and Barsad. It is obvious a small injury has occurred with his fall considering how he could not support his weight just a moment ago. His training may stall for a while but at least he will not be able to mount another attempt at escape. John is trying to protest the help Barsad is offering him as Talia comes to them and Bane stays on the stairs, watches their interaction. 

“ Are you alright?”, Talia asks as she bends down closer to him. 

John doesn’t answer her for a few moments, tries to get up on his own again but after not being able to do it finally takes the hand Barsad offers and lets Talia take his other hand. He replies to Talia’s question as they help him up, as Barsad gets him to lean his weight on him.

“Not really, I just fell down a flight of stairs.”

His voice holds just the tiny bit of annoyance, of upset, and he seems nervous as Barsad and Talia start moving him to the kitchen. Bane walks down the rest of the stairs.

“Perhaps you should not have been trying to run down them in the middle of the night if you cannot keep your footing on them. You are a little clumsy when you are in a hurry apparently.”

Bane can hear the familiar teasing tone to Barsad’s voice as he comes up behind them. John is quiet, obviously waiting to see what will happen. They are all aware that this was an escape attempt and that John has failed in it. It will have to be talked about immediately but first John must be sat down and his injury accessed. 

John is put in one of the chairs by the table, his right leg elevated by another. Bane takes another chair and places it beside him for Talia. She gives Bane a small smile before sitting down and asking John what hurts. 

“My ankle.”

His answer is quick and Barsad takes off his boot and there is a bit of swelling already. Barsad stars to prod it gently, asking questions as he does so. After a few minutes, he speaks.

“It is not broken but it is definitely sprained. You will not walk on it for a while, we will get you a brace tomorrow. We will not be able to spar for a bit.”

There is a tiny bit of disappointment in Barsad’s face as he says that last sentence. He has started to enjoy training John, Bane knows this and now this is a bit of a setback. Barsad has gotten up and gets some ice and Talia moves her chair a little bit so she can press it to John’s ankle. A few moments pass in silence before it is broken by John speaking.

“So what punishment am I going to get?”

He looks directly at Bane, voice not shaking, just a tiny bit of defiance in it. Bane appreciates that he is not trying to deny what he has done, that he tackles his problems head on. He is still so very angry at Talia, still does not understand that this will be a better life for him, and so he has rebelled. Bane knows he wants them to be cruel right now, wants his belief that they could not possibly have his care in mind proven right and that is why what happens now is so very important for all of their futures. Talia answers his question while still icing his ankle. 

“The ankle will be punishment enough. This has not been easy for you and we will not hurt you for needing time to adjust.” 

“Bullshit.”  
The word fills the room and there is anger coming off of John in waves. 

“Talia is telling the truth and there is no reason for such crude language.” 

Bane tells John this, watches him. He shakes his head at Bane’s words, starts to speak in a rush.

“You expect me to believe that you caught me trying to run and you aren’t going to do anything about it? You have all made it clear you expect me to stay here. You said that first night I was here that if I ran there would be consequences.”

They have talked about this, the three of them, what course of action needed to be taken when John made his first attempt to flee and now it is time to implement it. It will not be what John is expecting. 

“You are right, there will be consequences but not punishments. This was your first try at fleeing and as such will be considered just a misstep as we get to know each other.” 

Bane keeps his voice firm but makes sure the tone is gentle. John is very spirited and must be handled carefully. He moves closer to John, gives Barsad a nod and he comes over and takes the ice from Talia. She gets up from her seat and puts the chair back. 

“ There will be time to discuss more of this later. Your ankle must be causing you pain, we will go back upstairs for rest now.”

Bane bends down as he speaks, picks up a startled John. He makes a noise that can only be described as a yelp and it causes Talia to grin and makes Barsad chuckle.

“I don’t want you carrying me. I’m not helpless.”

“No, you are not.,” Bane agrees as John protests being picked up, “ However, you attempted to run tonight and you fell and now cannot put much weight on your ankle. This is a consequence of that action.”

John is still not very happy even after Bane’s explanation but he isn’t trying to work himself out of Bane’s hold. His weight is still fairly light and so it does not take much effort for Bane to carry him upstairs, Talia and Barsad following. They do not put John in the room he has been using, instead taking him to theirs. Barsad goes to get more comfortable clothes for John to sleep in while Talia gets extra bedding and Bane places John in a chair. 

“You will rest here with us.” 

Bane says this very straightforwardly, lets John know that there is no room for protest.

“For how long?”

He is not arguing, seems resigned that this is another consequence.

“Till we are certain that you will not try to flee while we sleep.”  
John doesn’t say anything to this, looks around the room as Talia and Barsad return. Talia sets the extra bedding down as Barsad gives John his sleep clothes. He had put on the clothes that they took him from Gotham in for his flight and it will be better for his rest if he changes. He does not change right away, removes his jacket and his other boot but makes no move to change out of his jeans. 

“Do you require help getting your pants off?”

Barsad smirks slightly at John as he gestures to the jeans that John is wearing. There is a little look of embarrassment before John says anything. 

“I’m just going to sleep in these tonight.”

“It would not be a good idea. Your leg may bruise and swell in areas other than your ankle and those will not be comfortable.”  
John still shakes his head, a shy little glance at Talia. Bane sees it and Barsad does as well and there is a glint in his eyes and Bane knows that he is going to comment on the glance.

“I assure you that the few seconds you are half bare will not offend her. Or are you not wearing undergarments?” 

There is a faint blush on John’s face but Bane is not sure if it is from embarrassment or irritation. Talia sees the blush and says nothing, simply turns away from John so that she can not see him. John seems a little relieved and he shifts in his chair, quickly pulls off his jeans and puts on the other pants. Bane helps him up from the chair, doesn’t carry him, just helps support his weight and leads him to the bedding. John stiffens as they near it. 

“Will I be sleeping on the floor?”

He asks them this as Talia turns to face him again. She answers his question as she moves to the bed. 

“No, you will be in the bed just as we are. It may be a little crowded but none of us kick.”

John is not pleased by this news but Bane stops him before he can try to protest it.

“This is another consequence. We will be able to ensure you do not try to run again. Now, I will help you into bed.” 

John doesn’t say much as he gets into the bed and they are all careful to give him room so he is not feeling too crowded. He is on the side nearest to the wall, cannot leave the bed without alerting one of them. It takes a while but Bane can hear John’s breathing change to that of sleep and he knows that one of the first hurdles for the next few days has been overcome. 

The next morning, they all rise early as they have since starting John’s training but the routine has to be adjusted now. They go downstairs to make a small meal as they do each morning but John has to have help to move because of how bruised his ankle is and they can all see how much he hates it. From what Talia has told and what he has been able to piece together himself, Bane knows that John does not like to be dependent on others. It is something they all understand and try to make those feelings less, find things that will help to keep his mind off of his injury. For now, they sit and eat.

“You picked the lock last night. Something you learned during your police training or before that?”

Bane asks John this, sitting across from him, no food at his seat. He ate already while John was cleaning up in the other room but he always joins the others for meals even if he is not ready for John to see him without the mask. John pauses mid-bite, looks over at Bane.

“Does it matter?”

There is a guarded look in his eyes, one Bane has started to see often, whenever they ask something about his past. He had at first thought it was John not wanting to give them information he thinks will be used against him but now he thinks that it is that he is not used to people wanting to know about him. 

“Perhaps not. I was simply curious.”

“I learned it when I was kid.”

It is a simple answer and John says nothing else about it. Bane will not pry, knows that it will take time for John to want to tell them more about his self. The meal is done and they clean up like usual. They decide that John will continue his other lessons and so Bane sits with him in the other room gets him started on one. Bane speaks with Barsad and Talia briefly in a different room before rejoining John in the other room. John looks up at him, curiously in his eyes at the fact that it is just Bane. He answers John’ s unspoken question. 

“They have gone to get a brace for your ankle and other supplies. It will be just the two of us for most of the day. ” 

John doesn’t say much to this, but there is just a hint of apprehension in his glance as Bane sits down next to them. This will be a chance for them to get to know each other and Bane looks forward to it.  
==========


	9. Chapter 9

==========  
It is a very odd feeling to be alone in a room with Bane and something that really has not happened since that first morning. John has had a few moments with just Barsad, finds the man’s teasing irritating but starting to become used to it in a way that does nothing to help John feel better about this situation. Talia has tried to spend quite a bit of time that is just the two of them and John hates it even if it is nice in a way. When it is just her and him, it is a little easier to think of this as not a kidnapping, easier to think of her like he did in Gotham, as a friend. It is dangerous to think of her in that way and John tries not to let himself do so, knew he was starting to soften towards her, towards them, and so he took a chance at running. He failed and now he is alone with Bane, with the man who held Gotham hostage for months and just as easily left it alone all because of Talia’s whims.

“We will continue with the reading. You will read it out loud and then summarize in English when you are done.”

Bane points to a new page. This is familiar, something that they have been having him do almost daily. It is never the same language and depending on the language one of them will take more charge over the lesson. Barsad rarely takes the lead but he has tried to teach John most of the cuss words which Talia simply smiles at and Bane shakes his head in mild disappointment every time. Most of the lessons are overseen by Talia and Bane, who between them seem to have a firm grasp on most languages. They say that it is because of the pit, that there were many languages spoken there and that it was needed to pick them up. Talia also had many lessons due to her father and her speaking tends to be more precise on certain languages while Bane’s is rougher at times. 

John looks at the page, starts to read. It is French today which he is a little bit familiar with but is not one of his stronger languages. He struggles with it, knows it, doesn’t have to see the shake of Bane’s head to know it. When he is finished with it, he attempts to translate. He thinks it may be about a cat running away with some cheese but it becomes apparent quite quickly that he has missed the story completely. Bane chuckles just a bit at it, or at least makes the noise that John has come to recognize as a chuckle distorted through the mask, and then explains John’s mistakes. He is a much better teacher than one would expect him to be. John says something to this effect and Bane takes the book from him and gets another as he speaks to John.

“In the pit, I helped with Talia’s lessons and when her mother died, I took them over completely. There was little to do but learn, books one of the only luxuries we were given.”

He hands the book over to John, points to another page. He knows even before he looks that it will be one of the languages he is better at. That is Bane’s pattern, to always end a lesson on one of John’s strengths. He expects Spanish but it is Latin. It seems like such a strange language to learn during this time but they told him that it is useful because it serves as a base for so many languages. He reads it quickly, translates it well. Bane takes the book away after he is finished. 

“You do very well with this one, learned it before us. Who taught you?”

This isn’t the first time he has been asked about this and John hasn’t answered before. He could do so again but he has learned quickly that if he gives answers sometimes that it helps get his own questions answered as well, controls how personal they get with their questions. 

“I went to Catholic school because of the boy’s home and when I got older, I helped the father with the mass. He thought it was best if I knew the meaning of the words I was speaking.”  
Bane nods at John’s answer, tells him the lesson is finished for now. It is still fairly early in the morning and his whole day feels off. His ankle hurts and he tries to keep it elevated. Bane leaves for just a moment and returns with some ice that he wraps around John’s ankle. It is cold but John says nothing about it. Bane lays a few things next to him, some books, pencil, paper, and crosswords. There really isn’t much to do here and Bane sits next to John, starts to knit. 

“You worried Talia last night. You were still for a few moments before trying to get up.”

John is not sure why Bane is saying this, if he expects John to apologize for upsetting Talia. John won’t. This situation is ridiculous and sometimes he thinks he is the only one that remembers that she kidnapped him, that he is a captive here. 

“Well, if she was worried about me hurting myself by trying to run away, maybe she shouldn’t have taken me from Gotham in the first place.” 

He does not hide his bitterness, needs it right now. They are not reacting to his escape attempt with the anger he expected, instead they just seem a little disappointed, a tiny bit upset that he is hurt. It is like they expected and have just decided that he needs to get it out of his system now. 

“Were you happy there? Was your life what you wanted?”

Bane’s questions catch him off guard and he is not sure how to respond to them. Bane just waits for an answer, keeps calmly working with his yarn.

“How could I be happy when you guys turned Gotham into a hell hole?”

“It was not much better before we came to it, just hiding what it was.”

John wants to argue with this but he understands what Bane is saying more than he should. Bane continues speaking.

“Were you content with your life before that? Did you feel that you had purpose with the police?”

“What does it matter?”

John really doesn’t understand why Bane is asking these questions. He doesn’t really want to talk to Bane about these things, about how he has been lonely most of his life, how he joined the police force to make a difference but it never quite felt like enough. Bane stills in his knitting, looks at John for a long moment. 

“Talia cares for you and wants you to have a life you deserve, one that can fulfill you and she is certain that you cannot have that in Gotham. Talia has decided on a path different than her father’s and she will have you join her on it, lead with her. You will do more by her side than you could if you just stayed in your city.”

There it is again, this idea that this is somehow what is best for John. He just doesn’t understand them sometimes. 

“And you are mostly going along with this till Talia gets bored of me and decides to get rid of me.” The words escape John’s mouth without much thought. He should watch what he says but sometimes he can’t help it. Bane looks puzzled by his words.

“I do not think you understand. You are not some passing fancy to her, she does not give her affections away easily. The fact that you earned them in such a small time just proves that you are worth taking notice of. She will not abandon you and we will not either.” 

Bane’s tone is so straightforward and he sounds like he believes everything he is saying. John really doesn’t want to continue this conversation so he doesn’t, picks up one of the cross words and starts to do. Bane picks up his knitting again after a moment, lets John be. 

He grows bored of the cross word, doesn’t really want to read right now. He can’t even move around right now due to his ankle and he feels very twitchy. John watches Bane instead, watches how quickly he knits. It is such a strange hobby for a mercenary to have. 

“Did you learn that in the pit? Who taught you?”

He really tries not to ask too many questions about the pit, doesn’t want to know too much about their live there but he has quickly learned that many of Talia’s and Bane’s habits come from their early days in the pit, much as Barsad’s seem to come from his youth in an army and John’s from the boy’s home and his time alone after his father’s death. Everybody is shaped by their past. Bane doesn’t pause in his task as he speaks, seeming pleased that John is asking. 

“Yes. Nadiya taught me. She would make things for Talia often. It is a useful skill and I find it calming. It helps to pass the time.”

He pauses after his explanation, looks to John. His expression is almost hopeful in a way, about what John does not know. He puts his knitting down, goes and grabs some more yarn and needles, hands them to John. 

“Would you like to learn?”

There really isn’t much to do and at least his hands will be moving. It will give them something to do other than talk. He wants to avoid talking more about things he does not want to think about. He nods. 

John knows how to sew, taught himself when he got tired of holes in his cloths and buttons coming off and could not afford replacements. This really shouldn’t be much more difficult. He takes the needles into his hands and tries to follow Bane’s directions. 

It is different from needle and thread. It takes him time to just get the yarn tied. His hands feel clumsy and he has no idea how Bane’s own hands look so graceful when he does this. Bane has picked up his own knitting again and has done many stitches in the time it has taken John to even get started. He seems amused by John’s reaction to the needles not working as he wants them to. John drops the yarn at some point and it starts to unravel across the floor.

“Fuck.”

The word slips from his mouth and Bane shakes his head at it as he gets John’s yarn for him. He seems to have accepted for the most part that John is going to use these words and so there is really only a comment about his cursing when there is something else Bane wishes to address as well. He hands the yarn back to John. John just stares at it for a few moments.

“It will not attack you if you try again.” 

It is a teasing comment from Bane and it is rare thing. John just glares at him for a few moments instead of the yarn. Bane pays little attention, continues with his knitting. 

“It does not suit everyone. It takes time and patience. You have the time to practice, the patience, I am uncertain about.”

The words almost seem like a challenge. John does not like to give up and he isn’t going to let a ball of yarn defeat him. He picks it up again, listens to Bane’s directions one more time. He takes it slow, focuses on his stitches, keeping the yarn tight. It takes him a few minutes but soon he has a chain of stitches and is ready for the next step. He lets out a little yell of triumphant, way happier than he should be, and he tries not to think about how fond Bane looks as he gives him the next step. 

===========


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter will have the story all caught up to what is posted on the kink meme and either tonight or in the next couple of days there will be a new chapter. Enjoy.

==========  
It took part of the day to navigate through the city and get everything they needed but now they are back in their vehicle and on their way back to the house. It had been nice to have a change in their routine, John not the only one going sir crazy, but they do not want to stay away more than needed. Talia sits in the passenger seat, holds a large sack in her lap, not wanting what is in it to get mushed by the other packages. The first few moments of the drive are quiet but Barsad soon breaks it.

“How much did you get from the street vendors? Are you tired of our cooking already?”

There is just a hint of teasing fondness to his voice. Barsad is aware that she enjoys street food, it is something both he and Bane have commented on before. It is one of her very few vices, something she has always enjoyed since she first escaped the pit. It was often the easiest thing to steal and for a child who had mostly bland rice and scraps even the food people threw away was delicious. She would often get something small whenever she saw a vender that looked appealing but this is a larger amount and she has had it packaged so that she can take it home. 

“There are four of us and John has not had much food from here before, I wanted a variety.”

Barsad gives a nod at her words, keeps his eyes on the road. Talia keeps the package steady in her lap. 

“You should be careful not to spoil him, he may try to run away more often if you always feed him this much afterwards.”

It is another tease but there is just a hint of worry to his voice. They know that this first attempt to flee may not be the last and that John must be watched carefully.

“He may try to run no matter what I do.”

Her words are honest, just a little bit of sadness in them. There is no reason to hide her emotions right now, Barsad will not judge her for them. He has accepted her feelings for John easily, just as Bane has as well. It had been a mistake to try to hide it from them and she is grateful that they found her before she fled, that they are here to help her start her mission with John.

“We will catch him when he does, keep him safe.” 

The words are a promise and she feels reassured by them. There are a few moments where they talk about John’s escape attempt, what can be done to prevent such things again. It soon turns to talk of the last few weeks, of the news they have heard, about their life here, about John. 

“I like having him around.”

Barsad’s words are spoken plainly, a gentle reassurance that it is not just for Talia that he is taking time to train John now. It makes her feel more certain of their future, that John is supposed to have this life. 

“You like to tease him.”

Her words are not harsh simply a truth. Barsad likes to tease on occasion and it seems that he enjoys goading John.

“He teases back.” 

“Yes, he does.”

She has noticed it, the back and forth that John engages in with Barsad. She thinks about how John has been reacting to all of them as they continue with their drive. He is still not as open with her as he was in Gotham, still angry at her lies but he is softening just a bit. Bane is the one John seems the weariest of, avoids for the most part. It is why she wanted him to stay behind with John, a chance for her protector to get to know John. Talia is drawn out of her thoughts once they reach the spot they will leave the vehicle in. They do not risk having it too close by. The walk will not talk long but Talia is moving very quickly, ready to make sure the morning went well. 

“Such a hurry, sister.”

Barsad keeps pace with her as he speaks.  
“I am certain there is not a need to rush. Bane was simply going to go over some of the languages with John this morning, nothing that should cause problems.”

Talia nods, slows down just a bit. There is no reason to worry but she still is ready to get back to the house. They walk at a slightly slower pace but are there quickly. It is not a difficult task to get every thing put away, to get the food in a warming oven to reheat. She walks with Barsad to the largest room, the one that is often used for John’s lesson. As they near it, they both hear a raised voice, John’s.

“Shit, why can’t you stay still?”

He doesn’t sound angry, more just irritated and they are unsure who or what he is talking to. They can hear Bane’s sigh at the cuss but when he speaks his words sound amused. 

“I do not think it will answer you.” 

As they enter the room, a ball of yarn is rolling away. Talia picks it up, makes her way over to John who is holding the needle that is attached to the yarn. Bane is next to him, his own work in his hands.

“This is a different lesson than what I expected to see. Does it go well?”

John takes the yarn from her, glares at it. It is Bane who answers her question. 

“He is improving, with time he might be able to make something of use.”

John is now glaring at Bane instead of the yarn but there is not much viciousness in it. She smiles slightly at it, sits down next to John. His ankle is propped up and she touches it, strokes her fingers softly over it to see how swollen it is. John doesn’t try to move from her touch, though he doesn’t look pleased about it either.

“Does it hurt much?”

She asks after she is done feeling how swollen it is. John gives just a little bit of a nod but does not elaborate on it.

“You can have a few ibuprofens to help with the swelling when we eat. First, we will need to see how much it can move, if you can put any more weight on it.”

Barsad comes towards John with his words, bends down to look over the ankle. He takes it in his hands, asks John to move it in various ways. Bane gets up, gives her shoulder a slight squeeze before leaving the room. She waits just a moment before joining him in the kitchen. Barsad will be able to handle John on his own, will bring him to the kitchen when they are finished. 

Bane has his mask off when she enters, is already eating quickly. Talia sits down next to him, waits for him to finish. She helps him with the mask, traces its grate with her fingers for a moment before speaking. 

“You did not take a meal earlier with John?”

He shakes his head and then speaks. “He ate a piece of fruit but we did not find time to prepare a meal.”

She shakes her head just slightly, a bit of reprimand that they did not eat a full meal but it should be alright. Bane tells her about the morning as they go about getting the food out of the oven, getting everything ready for the meal. He tells her about John’s curiosity . about how he is still not understanding about his new place, and how he told Bane a little bit of his past. There is still so much for them to learn about him but there is time and she is glad that Bane got these moments today. 

Barsad and John soon come to the kitchen, John wearing the brace and limping but not needing Barsad’s full support. He sits down at the table and looks over everything that is laid out. Talia sits next to him, gives him a glass of water and a few pills. He seems a little hesitant but after Bane gives him a glance he takes them. 

Talia hands John a plate and then takes her own, starts to put things upon in that she likes. Barsad likewise fills his own plate. John sits for just a moment, listens as they tell him what the various foods are. He does not reach for any of them right away and Talia worries for a moment that he may refuse to eat. His eyes look a little uncertain but he does take a few things and soon he is biting into a piece of lamb. 

There is not much conversation but it is a comfortable silence. The meal is spent with John trying the different foods. Talia enjoys watching him eat them, can tell which ones he likes and which are not that appealing to him. He never spits anything out, doesn’t waste food. He is hungry and Talia makes sure that he knows it is alright to eat his fill. He is hers to take care of and she will make certain that he is cared enough for that the thought of what happened before will not bother him soon, that he will not leave her side. 

==========


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for this story for a little bit but it is all caught up and this is the very newest chapter. Please let me know what you think because comments help motivate me.

==========

There are a few days of rest, of letting John’s sprained ankle heal.  There are still lessons, conversations, things to fill their time with but Bane can see that John is getting bored, misses more physical activities. His temper has been quick the last few days and he is feeling confined, lashes out at them.  They handle it the best they can, try not to be too harsh with him. It is a learning process for them all, an adjustment period to see how they will function as a family.

Bane is starting to see John as family, as theirs and not just Talia’s now. The afternoon spent alone helped him to get to know the boy, to see his spirit.  He is so much like Talia and Bane is certain it is part of what drew her to him and then his differences is what kept her interest.  Talia has always kept herself separate from most people and so it has been different to see her seek out John’s companionship.   Bane likes watching  how she interacts with John, how he draws her sweetness that she has hidden for so long out. 

It is a sweetness that is on display right now as Bane watches Talia sit next to John, as she helps him with the text he is reading. Her hand holds the book for him and John has a finger on the page, moving as he works through the words. He is steadily getting better each day and he finishes the passage with only a few mistakes.  Talia is pleased, takes the book from him and gives a compliment and a small kiss on the cheek.  John says nothing but there is a tremor that runs through his cheek, a tightening of his body but it passes once Talia moves away from him.  He is still not completely comfortable being touched by them but he knows that there is only so much fighting will get him. Talia goes and sits across from John, Bane taking the place next to him, yarn in his hands, while Barsad stands around.

Time is now spent with John learning how to knit, something they have done since he first expressed an interest in it. It is a hobby Bane has always enjoyed and it is nice to share it with someone. Talia and Barsad both do not care for it much, preferring to spend free time on other pursuits when possible.  John may not like it as much as Bane but he seems to want to at least learn the basics of it and Bane can appreciate that sort of drive.  He is improving even if his technique still leaves a lot to desire.

“Very good, now pull it through.”

Bane instructs him, shows him on his own project.  He is not having John make anything quite yet, is mostly showing him the stiches.  John works on it steadily but he does get frustrated with it  after a bit.  He starts to shift in his seat more, loses hold of his yarn more. Bane can see it is now time to  take a break. He  stops John’s next move in the yarn, tells him it is time to think of making a meal.  The others agree.

John goes with Talia to the kitchen and there is much less of a limp in his step now. Bane stays in the room, waits for Barsad to return after a few moments gone to collect what is needed to  get Bane feed and his medication changed.  Bane is still now quite ready to have John see him without the mask, does not think such a step  is needed at this time.  They take care of the task quickly, join the others in the kitchen for the small meal.  The rest of the day passes fairly quickly and soon they are preparing for rest.

“You are moving better now, perhaps tomorrow we can go through a few exercises again, maybe a little bit of sparring.”

Barsad says this to John as he climbs into the bed. He still tries to sleep as far from them as possible but he has accepted that this is where he is sleeping.  He nods a little bit.

“It will be good to move again.”

That is all John says and there is really not much to discuss.  They are soon all in the bed and it takes time for them all to fall asleep.  Bane knows that it takes a while for John to fall asleep, he pretends for a while to be asleep but Bane can tell when his breathing even out and his sleep is true.  He is still a bit ill at ease with them but it will pass. Bane relaxes and finds his own rest but it does not last.

It is late when he is woken up by the bed shifting, by John bolting up, breathing a little more rushed.  Bane sits up, used to waking up when needed, trained to do so in his time in the pit with Talia.  He is the closet lying to John tonight and so he turns to him, looks him over in the dim light.  He is pale and does not quite seem coherent.  Bane takes a chance and places a hand upon John’s shoulder. It causes John to turn towards him, calm his breathing down.

“Do you need to get up for a while? We can go downstairs, there is no reason to keep the others from resting.”

He almost expects John to refuse, to try to go back to sleep, to ignore him but instead he gets a little nod.  Bane helps him up, moves the blankets so that the others are covered more. He goes downstairs with John,  gets a glass of water  for him. They sit at the table for a few moments, no conversation yet. Bane simply sits with him, watches as John steadies himself. Bane is used to troubled sleep, to people waking up in the middle of the night. John doing so now is not anything Bane cannot handle.  

“Was it simply a nightmare or something else, little one?”

He asks the question in a low tone, cannot help but add the endearment to the end of it.  It is a question he has asked before, mostly to Talia when she was younger though he has soothed Barsad from such things in the past as well. He wants to soothe John now, if it will be allowed. John looks over at him, a slight frown upon his face before he speaks.

“I hate that you guys call me that. I am not a child or a puppy, something cute and small.”

There is a hint of irritation in his voice but not as much as there should be if he was particularly offended by the title. It is an avoidance of the question but Bane allows it for now.

“We do not mean it as insult. You are a little small, though you lack the tail of a puppy.”

This give him a bewildered look from John, just a flash of a smile as he realizes that Bane was attempting to tease. He is not nearly as good at it  as Barsad is but he tries to make an  effort now to help calm John down.

“We can stay down here for a few more moments, give you time to calm down. You do not have to talk about it but do you have nightmares often?”

John is quiet for a moment after Bane’s next question and he is not sure that he will be given an answer. He is about to get up and put John’s glass away when he hears a whisper of an answer.

“Sometimes but it is more like a memory than a nightmare. I will be able to get back to sleep in a bit.”

Bane is once again struck by the fact that though John may deny it, he has much in common with them all, is haunted by fears and his past just as they all are. He leans towards John, decides to speak honestly with him now.

“We all have memories that  come to us, that we can’t let go of.”

John shakes his head a bit, voice coming out calm now that he has been awake for a little bit.

“You wake up from bad dreams?”

Bane wonders how much he should tell John but it will not hurt to give him truth, to let him know another piece of him.  It is something he has only shared with a few and now he will speak of it to John.

“I will dream of the pit, of when Talia fled from there. It is a memory, the men tearing me apart, their hands ripping into my flesh.  Usually it would end just as it did in real life but when I was at my darkest, I dreamed that she was pulled down as well, that I couldn’t save her, that she died in my place.”

It is his deepest fear, that he will live and she will die, that he cannot always save her.  It is a risk to confess such a thing to John but he must take a chance, must be willing to give to John if he expects the boy to open up to them. 

“You care for her more than anything, don’t you? What is she to you exactly?”

The questions are gentle, curious.

“There is nothing I care for more than Talia. She is my light, the one constant joy I have had in this world.”

There is a quiet for a moment then a breath taken before John speaks again.

“She’s your family, the only one you have had. You were going to burn Gotham for her.”

Bane nods and John continues to speak.

“I lost all my family, it is what I dreamed about.  I had nothing left once they were gone, only had my city and now that has been taken away from me now. I have nothing.”

There is just a bit of anger in his voice but mostly despair.  He feels confined, trapped, and that is not what Talia wants for him. Bane knows it will take time to fix everything but for now he tries to give John a reassurance.

“We want to be your family, will give you a life. You can be happy in this life once you accept that you can accomplish much with us, that we care for you. ”

“It is not that simple.”

John’s words do not have a much bite as they could, are simply stated.  Bane gets ups, takes the glass from John and puts it up.

“Perhaps.  It will do no good to waste moments of rest discussing something we cannot agree upon right now.  Do you think you can return to bed?”

Bane waits for John, is pleased when he gets a yes from him. They go back upstairs and return to the bed. John lays next to him and Bane hesitates for just a moment before drawing him closer, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. He gives John a small pat upon the shoulder before giving him a little more space.  A few minutes pass but soon there is the sound of quiet breathing and Bane knows that John is in a more restful sleep. Bane knows that there will be more struggles in the future but he is content in this moment, comfortable surrounded by those who are his.

==========


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started to map out this story so I think I know where it will go. Comments would mean a lot this weekend. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

==========

John and Bane’s absence from the bedding for a little while  did not go unnoticed.  Barsad and Talia had woken briefly during the moments the others were not in the bed but they went back to sleep quickly, reassured that if anything was truly amiss that Bane would let them know. In the morning, John was back in bed, still fast asleep curled up alongside Bane. Barsad was ready to wake him as Talia got out of the bedding but Bane stopped him with soft words.

“He did not get much rest, allow him a little more time.”

It is an indulgence to let him sleep late in the morning. Barsad thinks to tease Bane about starting to spoil  John just like Talia does but he decides that it is a sweet gesture and so he does not comment on it. Instead, he follows the others downstairs, helps get things ready before going back up to wake John after about an hour.

“It is time to come downstairs, little brother.”

He shakes John’s shoulder a bit with his words and it gives him a grumble and opened eyes.  John sits up, makes his usual protest about being called that before getting out of the bed. Barsad watches him, sees how he moves better than he has in the last few days.

“Do you think you can manage the stairs on your own?” He questions John, gets a nod in return. There is a bit of hope in John’s eyes, a bit of excitement to be able to walk down the stairs without assistance.

“Finish getting ready and come to the kitchen. If you are not there in twenty minutes, I will come back here to escort you.”

With those words, Barsad leaves John to finish getting ready and goes back down to the others. They are both in the kitchen and Bane stats to put his mask back on as he sees Barsad enter.

“John will be coming down in a few moments. He is going to attempt the stairs on his own.”

Bane puts the mask back down at Barsad’s words, continues his meal. Barsad sits next to him and Talia turns to the entryway of the kitchen, no doubt waiting for John.

“Did he awake all right?”

Her question is spoken softly and Barsad tells her that John was no more grumpy than usual. Bane finishes his meal and Barsad helps him to fix the mask upon his face just as they hear John come down the stairs and make his way to the kitchen.

He is walking steadily, carefully but there is  gleam of accomplishment in his eyes as he makes his way to the table. John does not like being unable to do things on his own and the fact that he has walked the stairs himself has put him in a good mood and he eats with them. The meal is over and so they take him outside, run him through a little bit of training.

It has been days  since he has been able to do a routine with them and it will take him a bit of time to get back into the habit. John does well but they all make sure to stop after a shorter time than they used to. It will do no good for him to hurt himself by doing too much at first.  He rests his ankle the rest of the day. Barsad looks over it and it is decided to start his physical training up again.

It does not take long for their routine to resume once John’s ankle is strong again and Barsad can admit that he had missed it.  Their days take on a comfortable routine, Barsad sparing and training him in the mornings, Talia and Bane taking over other lessons the rest of the day. Meals eaten together, Bane still not taking his mask off in front of John yet but Barsad is sure it is coming. At night, John still sleeps with them and it is becoming familiar to them all.

It is nice having someone to teach, someone who is still new to him in many ways.  John’s skills are not quite up to theirs yet but he is not as known to Barsad and sparring with him is challenging in a different way than it is with Talia and Bane. He does not hold himself back but he tries to makes sure that he does not inflect any unneeded damage upon John.

John is improving and he tries out everything he learns.  He is quick and becoming faster. Barsad still takes as many chances as he can to knock John down. It starts to become more of game and it shifts as more days pass, as John’s lessons start to become more offensive.  John is starting to spend more time on his feet and less on the ground. He starts to try to knock Barsad down.

His first few attempts do not work. Barsad is able to adjust easily. John tries strength first, tries to plow into him and knock him off his feet. It is easy to maneuver away from that.  Bane uses strength often and Barsad has learned how to withstand it. John next tries speed to get Barsad off of his feet.  Barsad recognizes his tricks, is used to Talia’s quickness and so it easy to tire John out, to get him off his feet instead.

“Your balance still needs work.”

John mumbles something, a curse as he gets up but he does not seem upset, is much more used to how Barsad speaks to him, teases back. Barsad makes sure the words he teases with are not cruel, uses references that he knows John will understand.  He is quickly finding out what will make John back away from him and what is all right to tease about. Any tease about John’s lessons are accepted with just a bit of grumping but things about his time in Gotham are not as easy to talk to him about. Barsad hopes that one day he will talk freely with them about Gotham, will not think of it as his home but just a piece of his past.

John takes each tease that Barsad gives him, each challenge and does not back down from it. He still has the goal of knocking Barsad done and he is set on accomplishing it. Barsad encourages it but does not make it any easier for John to achieve. It will do no good to make it simple for John, it will not help him learn. Instead, he blocks most of John’s attempts and he can see John trying different things, taking stock of what might work.

They are sparing one day, the others watching, when John seems to fall. It is just a small stumble but he does not get back up on his feet immediately. The thought of his sprained ankle is still fresh in everyone’s minds and Barsad goes to him with the intention of helping him up. It is when he bends down that John springs into action, sweeping Barsad’s own leg out from  him.

The ground is not particularly hard when Barsad lands on it, flat on his back, but there will still be a few bruises in the morning.  It had been a trick, a clever one, and now John is standing above him.  He can hear Bane’s chuckle from where he lays, Talia’s light snicker, but it is the smile on John’s face that he focuses on.  It is a very genuine one and Barsad is glad to see it.  It does not stop him from returning the favor and knocking John flat on his back just a few moments later.

==========


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little more. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

==========

Weeks pass, John’s ankle has healed and more importantly John is starting to adjust to them. He is still sleeping in their room, no long protests it and he is improving in all of his lessons. He answers questions a little more now, does not turn away from Talia’s touch, teases Barsad, and has helped Bane knit a blanket. Bane is pleased by all of it, knows how happy it makes Talia that John is less openly hostile now.  

There is still tension, moments of unease but for the most part John is starting to settle in. There is the occasional flare of anger, a few smaller escape attempts, but those are seen to when they happen.  There are consequences but never punishments, never anything that would hurt John, that would make him feel like he isn’t safe with them.  That is the most important thing, to make John feel safe with them, to trust them. They also need to show him trust and that is something they start to work on.

Talia wants to take John to the village soon, get him out of the house so he is less bored, but they are working up to that. They have been giving him a little more freedom but they still watch him closely. Today, they go over his training as they usually do but after lunch they take him outside instead of to the room that they use for other lessons. 

“Are we sparring some more?” John asks as they exits the house, a little bit of confusion in his voice. They have not varied their schedule too much since coming here and he is suspicious of it.  Talia shakes her head, takes his hand.  He does not pull it away from her and Bane smiles at this.

“No, not sparring. We are going to take a walk today. I am sure you are tired of being cooped up.”

He gives a nod at this, lets Talia keep his hand and led him onto a path.

They take John away from the house, into the area surrounding it. This is a risk, showing him around it but they are willing to take it.  This is a test run, to see if he will try to make a break for it. If it goes well, they will take him to the village in the next few days.

It is late spring, the sun finally starting to warm up the air more and they all enjoy this chance to be somewhere else.  They keep a leisurely pace, no need to rush. This is a break from their routine, a chance to talk and enjoy the outside world a little bit.

John seems to enjoy it, is excited by the stream they come across. They sit by it for a while and John finds some rocks, starts to throw them. They just sink and he does not seem pleased by this.

“Are you trying to skip them, John? Have you done it before?”

Barsad takes a rock away from John, tosses it  and it moves across the water before sinking.  There is a slight smirk across his face as he turns to John and Bane finds it amusing how much he feels the need to show off around John.

“I used to try it, at one of the parks in Gotham. I can never quite get it. Show me.”

John  grabs more rocks as he speaks and then the next few minutes are spent with Barsad showing John how to skip stones as Talia and Bane sit a little bit away and talk.

“He seems to be enjoying today. Do you think we can take him further out soon?”

Talia speaks quietly, eyes watching John manage to get a stone to finally skip. He smiles wide at it and Bane thinks about how young he looks, how he is still so new to their world.

“I think we can. We will need to watch him closely, make sure he knows not to run.  We should head back soon.”

They spend a little more time before heading back , taking a different route back to the house. It is a precaution, nothing more. John notices.

“We are really far out of the way, aren’t we? I didn’t see any other houses.”

His statement is matter of fact, no anger in it.

“There is a village nearby but it many miles away.” Bane sees no reason to not tell John this, he will see it in a few days.

“It is just strange seeing so much open space, not having many people around. Gotham could feel very crowded at times. It is why I liked living by myself,  had space that was my own but it could get lonely.”

It is a bit of confession, John’s words and he seems to realize, starts to walk in front of them.  They let him go ahead, the  house is in site now and Bane feels relief when John goes to the door instead of sprinting a way. It is a sign that a part of him wants to be with them now, even if he won’t admit it.

The rest of the day is spent quietly, working on John’s lessons and then a little bit of knitting. He does not have as much patience for it as Bane does but he seems to enjoy having something to do with his hands.  He does not talk very much, just a few responses to any of their inquiries. It seems perhaps that he is regretting not taking the chance to run, his words earlier and so he is trying to withdraw.  They coax him as much as they can, do not want him to regret his actions earlier. It had been a sign that he is growing to trust them and trust should be repaid.

 It is soon time for dinner and they prepare it together as they have the last few weeks.  It is finishing up cooking when Barsad gets the medicine out.  Bane’s mask needs to be  refilled and John sees the medicine , starts to leave the kitchen to give Bane a chance to change it out.  Bane thinks that perhaps today is the day for risks.

“You do not have to leave. It will not brother me for you to see it.”

His words are spoken clearly and Bane watches as John comes back into the kitchen. 

“Allright.”

John does not say more than that. He  does not come to the table where Bane sits instead going to the stove to help Talia with the rest of the meal. Barsad helps Bane to remove the mask and soon his face is bare, the slight flare of pain that comes every time  the mask is removed. He can stand it, knows it will not build to unmanageable levels for a while.  He closes his eyes and breathes  a few calming breathes, focuses on pushing the pain aside.

“Take this to him.”

He hears Talia’s voice and  he opens his eyes to see John coming to the table, puts a plate down in front of him.  Bane takes a fork, starts to eat quickly.  It is never an enjoyable experience, his sense of taste has been dulled from years of the medicine  but this is a stew and he can enjoy this more than other things.  He wonders if he actually tastes it or if he just remembers the taste of  the stews they would cobble together in the pit  and he pulls that memory forward when he eats.

John is silent next to him as he eats but he can feel his eyes on him.  There are scars on his face, some from the pit and others from the years outside it. It took time to find a mask the fit well, there had been costs to figuring out what worked and those costs are marked upon his skin.  He does not hate John for staring , knows that the boy cannot help his curiosity.

Bane finishes his meal quickly and Barsad helps him with the mask, John watching the whole time.  It takes a moment for the drugs to start going through his system but there is relief from the pain. Talia brings food over and the others start to eat.

“How long have you had to wear it?” John asks softly, curiosity in his voice but it is subdued as if he is unsure he should be asking this.

“Since coming out of the pit. ”

It is a simple answer. John looks like there is something else he wants to ask but he doesn’t . There  are minutes of silence before Barsad breaks it, asks John a question about his lessons.   The night is spent talking and John seems a little more open after seeing Bane’s face and Bane is glad of it.

==========


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I had a game plan and then started to question it but I think everything should be back on track now and it should be finished soon. Let me know what you think.

==========

Despite how well their day out wondering went, there is still a restlessness in John, an apprehension. He still does not quite trust them, lets his anger get the best of him still. For every step he makes to accepting them, John tries to make himself take a step back. He had opened up a bit that night after seeing Bane’s face but a few days after, he closed himself again. The next few days, he was quiet and moody, hardly interacting with them. When he spared with Barsad, it wasn’t like the game it had been for them earlier. There was less teasing and more anger, John aiming to hurt. Barsad took the bruises, returned only a few and allowed John to vent whatever it is that he was feeling. It took only a few days and allowing him a little more time on his own for John to lose some of his hostility.

There are times when things are better, when John does not try to distance himself. John does his lessons everyday, takes their suggestions when they give them and improves, seems proud of it. These are the times when he teases Barsad, when he helps Talia with dinner and hums under his breath, when he helps with Bane’s knitting. He will occasionally speak to them about his self and they do the same. They are seeing more of who he is and he is seeing who they are as well. Despite rough patches, Barsad thinks they are forming a family of sorts.

Family is something that they all need. All four of them have no blood ties left and perhaps that is what draws them all together, the need to have people that they can call theirs. He had joined the League to find a sense of brotherhood and there he found Bane and Talia and with time they became the family he had never had before. He had left the League behind for them, had helped them reform it, had gone to Gotham and left it for them. They are his brother and sister and John is theirs now even if he is still unsure of it.

John can see how close they are, sometimes he watches them with almost a longing in his eyes. He has given out a few hints about being lonely, wants what they offer so freely but is still unsure of it. They try to reassure him but it is still taking time. They show their growing affection for him in casual touches, in fond teases, and Barsad still calls him little brother at times.

“Why do you call me that? I’m not related to you.”

There is just a bit of annoyance in his voice but John is not upset, has stopped protesting the name as much now.It is just the two of them outside right now, getting ready to spar. Barsad speaks as he throws the first hit and smiles as John dodges it.

“No you are not but you are my brother just as Bane is and as Talia is my sister. Family is not always about blood.”

“You guys aren’t my family.”

John tries to sweep Barsad’s leg out from under him as he mutters this. Barsad does not fall but he stumbles, regains his footing.

“We can be.”

It is a simple truth that they all want John to know. He doesn’t say anything about this, just tries to knock Barsad down again. They finish their sparring for the day and Barsad makes sure not to call John little brother for a while.

A few more days pass and John seems more comfortable with them. They decide that it is time to take him to the village in the next few days. Barsad knows it is a huge risk but it is needed. They have to see how much John has truly adjusted. It is one thing for him to be comfortable around them when it is just the four of them, quite another if they are out in public, if there are others around. He may see it as a chance to escape. The night before the trip, they discuss with John what is to happen.

“Tomorrow morning, we will be traveling.” Talia tells John as they are eating dinner. Dinner is usually the best time to talk to John, he is more relaxed when they are all at the table, when the day is mostly over. He has just taken a bite and her words startle him just enough that he swallows it too quickly, starts to cough. Barsad pats his back while Bane hands him a glass of water. John takes a drink once his coughing has subsided and there is a carefully guarded look in his eyes when he turns to Talia.

“So you are moving me somewhere else then.” John states this carefully, no real emotion in his voice.

“No, not yet. We are going to get a few more supplies in the village, thought you might like to see something other than this house.” Talia sits a little closer to John now, watches his face.

“You are taking me out in public?” John questions, his voice quiet. His eyes are still guarded but there is a flicker of something, Barsad is not quite sure what but they all know that John realizes he will be around other people tomorrow. He is smart and may see tomorrow as a chance to escape, even if perhaps he no longer wants to

“Yes, but we will be with you. It is the same conditions as here, if you try to run, there will be consequences.” Bane states this, voice firm.

“Alright, I figured that.” John nods his head as he speaks. There is a tension in his body now, a sense of anticipation. He has seen nothing but this house and a bit of the land around it for months now, he must be ready to see something new.

They tell John what they expect of him tomorrow as they finish dinner and clean up. He asks a few questions and they answer them the best that they can, try not to give too much away. They go to bed early but Barsad knows it takes John a while to fall asleep. He just hopes that John gets enough rest.

They wake early the next day and Barsad runs John through a sparring session. There is no reason to skip training simply because of a slight change in schedule. They eat a small meal and then Barsad goes to get their vehicle. It is too much of a risk for John to see where they keep it. They had discussed drugging John for the trip or blindfolding him. It was decided that either one of those methods would cause the small amount of trust he has in them to crumble. Instead, he is seated in the backseat with Bane, some of the books they have been using for lessons with them. Bane goes over a lesson with him as they drive, Talia occasionally turning around in her seat to help with it as well. It is a method to keep John from looking out the window too often and seeing the path they are taking.

The trip to the village does not take long and soon they are parked. Talia immediately takes John’s arm and starts to lead him to one of the shops they need to go to.Barsad hangs back with Bane and helps his brother with his scarf to keep his mask hidden. It is wrapped securely soon enough and they follow behind Talia and John.

John is excited to be somewhere new, his eyes are constantly looking over everything and he asks Talia questions as they walk. She answers him, looks happy that he is enjoying himself. He is curious by nature and it is entertaining to watch him drink in the details of the area surrounding him.

“I can see why Talia wants to show him the world. He appreciates it.”

Bane’s words are muffled by his scarf but Barsad hears them. He nods in affirmation. John has a curiously about the world, wants to see it, to help it.Talia saw that and has become caught up in it. The League had been about finding the ills of the world and crushing them but John Blake sees more than the ills and it is refreshing, gives them more than anger to fuel them.

“He is good for her, good for us and I think we are good for him.” Barsad confesses this to Bane, knows that his brother understands. He is what they have been missing and Barsad hopes that they can keep him.

Talia stays close by John’s side the whole time they are in the village. She has her arm looped through his most of the time, a gesture done to ensure that he will not run. She has John do some of the battering for supplies, tells him the best way to ask for things as not to offend or confuse. He is a bit flustered by it but she is there to help him and Bane and Barsad watch just a little bit away, make sure that John does not try to do something foolish, tell something he shouldn’t.

The trip goes smoothly, John careful in his behavior. They do not stay long, Bane is never comfortable in public places for very long. They had discussed him staying home but he did not think it would be a good idea. Barsad thinks that he wanted to come for more than just to ensure that John did not run, that he wanted to share this morning with them.

They take a different route back, make sure to keep John distracted still. Barsad takes the others to the house and then puts away the vehicle. The rest of the day they go back to their usual routine. John is perhaps a bit quiet but overall the day went well. They finish their day up and as they lay down as they have done. Barsad thinks they are over their major stumbling blocks but in the morning John tries to run again and he is once again worried if they can be the family they should be.

==========


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be a little longer than I thought but I know where I am going so there will be just two or three more chapters. There will be a bit of angst so I hope people still enjoy it.

==========

John has tried escaping before many times, but this is the first time he doesn’t care that he is caught. He knows that it was a sloppy attempt, that telling Barsad that he needed to use the restroom and then walking around the house and not making sure that he could not be seen from the windows would not work out well but it wasn’t really about escaping. John just needed to remind himself that he is trapped here, that they are his jailers and not his friends. He has started to forget that and he runs so that he can remember that they are keeping him here whether he wants to be here or not.

He makes it to the stream before they catch him. It is all three of them and they do not attack, simply come near him. Talia holds out her hand, eyes sad and he is almost upset with himself for making her feel bad. He pushes that thought out of his mind, shakes his head and does not take her hand. She moves closer to him and that is when he tries to run in the opposite direction. He is fast but Bane is very quick and has anticipated that he would move and blocks his path. There is no move to grab or hit him, just Bane placing himself in John’s way, standing calmly.

“Will you walk back on your own beside us or do I need to carry you back?” Bane questions but it sounds more like a statement, a warning. He is right in front of John and Talia is just a little bit away from them. Barsad moves so that he is near John with the only other way for John to go without running into one of them is the stream. He thinks about it but instead tries to move past Bane. When he blocks John once again, John attacks.

He doesn’t hit the mask, instead hitting him in the ribs. He wants Bane to hit him back but the man simply takes his blows, tries to restrain John instead of harming him. John wants violence right now, needs proof that he is going to be hurt by them and Bane will not give it to him. He simply picks John up, slings him over his shoulder and starts to carry him back, the others walking close beside them.

John does not stop fighting even when he is draped across Bane’s shoulder. He kicks, hits Bane’s back with his fists, yells to be let go. Bane does put him down as they get closer to the house and Talia immediately takes his arm once he is on his feet. Barsad takes his other and with Bane behind him, John has no choice but to move with them closer to the house.

He thinks about trying to run now that he is no longer on Bane’s shoulders but he would have to get out of Talia’s and Barsad’s grips. He could perhaps do it, he has learned much but it will not do much good. Their grip is tight and only loosens once they are in the house.

They take him upstairs, sit him down in the bedding. Talia sits next to him but does not touch him right now and Bane and Barsad stand, block the doorway. They should be angry right now, threatening him, but it is like every other time he has tried to run away, they are calm. The room is quiet for many minutes and John does not look at any of them, stares at the window instead.

“You did not attempt to flee yesterday. You would have had more of a chance in the village.” Barsad states this, his voice breaking the silence of the room. John still does not look at any of them. There is a question that is not being spoken out loud, the question of why he did not run yesterday and John answers it.

“There were other people there, I couldn’t risk them getting hurt. Now, I am the only one that will be hurt.”

He tells himself that this is the truth, that it is his reasoning, not that he had enjoyed the trip yester day, hadn’t thought to run until they got back when he realized that he hadn’t taken the chance when he had it.

“Have we not proved to you that we will not harm you? That we are on a different path than before?” Talia asks as she scoots closer to him, as her hand reaches to cup his face and turn it towards her. There is worry in her voice, in her face, like somehow he should feel safe with them now and it is odd that he doesn’t. The troubling thing, the thing he won’t tell them, the thing he can barely admit to himself, is that he does feel safe with them.

“What punishment am I going to get for running this time?” He asks this instead of answering Talia’s question. Talia is still looking at him and she tense up when he says the word punishment. He turns his face away from her, doesn’t want to look at her right now and she lets go of his face.

“We do not punish. Some privileges will have to be taken away but we will not you.” Bane moves forward with these words. “This was a very sloppy attempt, you have done better before. I thought we were past this.”

There is disappointment in Bane’s voice and John is not sure if it is because John tried to run or because he did such a bad job of it. He is right in front of him now and Barsad has moved closer as well. He is surrounded by them once again and there is not anger like he wanted, like he needed. It is more disappointment, worry and sadness. This is almost worse than anger would have been. He stands up, doesn’t move away from them and faces all three of them.

“Was this truly a try at an escape or something else, John?” Barsad asks. He is looking at him with a curiosty, a worry. They all are. They are trying to read him and John knows that they can do it, that he has started to let his guard down around them too much. He gives an answer.

“I ran because you are keeping me here and I don’t want to live the rest of my life as a captive.”

That is what John is and he has to remind himself of it, has to remind them of it. No matter how nice they are to him, how much they seem to care for him, how much he may care for them now, he is still being kept here. He won’t be here forever but wherever they take him, he will still be watched, still have no choice in where he is.

“You are not a prisoner here, that is not what I wish for you. I want you to have a better life than you had before.” Talia speaks this softly, comes up right next to him. She takes his hand, squeezes it gently. He doesn’t remove it from her grip yet.

“Can you truly tell me that you were happier in Gotham than with us?”, she questions him. He says nothing and she keeps speaking, keeps her hand wrapped around his.

“I watched you in Gotham,I watch you here. You are less guarded with us now and I have seen your real smile more in the past few days. You can be happy with us, can make a difference with us, so why do you run from it?”

Her voice is almost pleading and he wants to give her answer but he is not sure what to say. He knows he could be happy with them, could even love them one day but it doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t get a choice in any of this. He stays silent and Talia just keeps holding his hand. Her touch is so soft and he can feel all of their eyes watching him, waiting for his answer. He pulls his hand away from her. She tenses up when he pulls away from her, looks like he struck her.

“I just want to give you a chance away from Gotham, to see the world.”

She sounds so honest and once again he is struck by the fact that they all think this is helping him. He asks a question of his own.

“If I told you that I would see the world, not return to Gotham but that I didn’t want to be with you, would you let me go?”

He needs to know. She is quiet for a long moment before moving away from him, gesturing for Bane and Barsad to move towards the door.

“You can have a little time alone, the door will be locked. We will come and get you for dinner.”

She hasn’t answered his question. He grabs her wrist, wraps his fingers around it firmly but not tight enough to hurt.

“Talia, will you ever let me go?”

He has to know if there is a way for him to not feel trapped, if he will ever get a chance to live a life he chooses. She pulls her wrist away from him, leans towards him. She touches his shoulder briefly, squeezes it possessively, and then she is at the door. She turns and gives him an answer just before she leaves, her voice honest and with no cruelty in it.

“No. I wish you to be by my side and that is where you will stay.”

He is alone in the room and John feels more trapped than he has in a while.

==========


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I updated anything, I just got very busy. I think there will only be one or two chapters after this one so I hope people are still reading and enjoying.

==========

Talia leaves John alone in the room, locks the door behind. It feels strange to do so, is something they have not had to do the last few weeks. She had thought he had grown to trust them. She leaves the locked door behind, goes downstairs with the others, her thoughts still on John.

Just yesterday, he had went to the village with them, had walked by her side, had made no move to leave them. He had enjoyed himself, his smile more real than she remembers it being in Gotham. She had enjoyed seeing him happy, had enjoyed the chance to show him a little piece of the world that he had not seen before. Now, he has tried to run again, has made it clear he plans to keep trying and Talia is unsure what that means for their future.

They go to the sitting room, the one used for most of John’s lessons. Bane sits down, pulls his knitting into his lap to work on it and Talia sits next to him. Barsad stands near the window, looks out towards the path John tried to take to escape today. They are quiet, not wanting to talk about John trying to run again.

Bane works with his yarn but his movement is not as smooth as usual and his eyes keep glancing over at the other small pile of knitting supplies, the small scarf John has started on his own. Talia grabs a book that is near her, needs something else to focus on for a few moments. It is one that they have been having John work with and when she opens it, she sees little notes that he has made. He should be down here right now, working on it, and instead he is locked upstairs because he tried to run again. She places it back down.

“He was sloppy, very easy to find and catch. He has learned enough that he should have gotten farther if he wanted to.”

Barsad’s words fill the room, his eyes still looking out the window. It is a thought that Talia has had as well. They are all sure that John wants to be with them now. The fact that he would not her question about whether he was happier in Gotham said more than most words could.

“This is just a minor setback, a little bit of defiance. We will leave here soon and he will not be as familiar with the new place and that should keep him from running for a while.”, she says this, tries to make sure her words sound more sure than what she feels. Bane looks at her, stops his knitting and touches her hand before speaking.

“What did you tell him when he asked if you would ever let him go?”

There is genuine curiosity in his question. Barsad turns from the window as they wait for her answer.

“I simply told him the truth, that I wish him to be by my side and that he will remain there.”

Bane squeezes her hand, a quick gentle pressure.

“We will do what we can to ensure it, as long as you want it.”

His words are a promise. Bane has always wanted her to have what she wants, can never deny her anything. She wants John to have this life and she knows that the others do now too.

They spend a little time talking about what plans need to be made to move John, about how much space to give him the next few days. They will watch him closely as they have always done after an escape attempt. They start to make a meal after a little while, none of them commenting on how strange it is that John is not helping them. It is a routine that they have gotten used to, making their meals together and now it feels broken with John upstairs waiting to be brought down.

Barsad goes to fetch him when it is ready and John comes down with little fuss but he is quiet and there is a look in his eyes Talia doesn’t really understand. It is not the look in his eyes that he had his first few days here, that combination of fear and anger and hurt but something else, something more resigned and sad. She doesn’t dwell on it, sits down next to him like always and fills his plate.

The meal goes smoothly, a little time spent on what will be expected in the next few days after the escape attempt. John doesn’t argue with it, is used to what happens after he tries to run. It is another of their routines, one that is less pleasant than others. The subject changes after a while and John talks to them but it is a little more subdued than usual. Talia tells herself that it is always like this after he tries to run but it still hurts to see him close himself from them a bit.

They clean up, all four of them and for those few moments it feels nice again, comforting. This feels like home, the four of them putting away dishes and cleaning the kitchen, a few small words here and there. It is fine when they go to bed, when John lies down next to them. Talia holds onto him a little tighter but he says nothing to it, simply closes his eyes. Talia does not fall asleep till she is certain that he has.

The next few days pass and they go back to a routine. John is not allowed much time outside, just his time spent sparring and all three of them are with him. His lessons are increased a bit and many doors remain locked when he is near them. Talia knows this is needed but she hates taking these little freedoms away from him, doesn’t like that he feels like a prisoner with them still.

After a week, they lessen the restrictions but still watch him carefully. He is trying to put his walls back up but they do their best to make him lower them. They are lowered on occasion but he does not ask or answer as many questions as he did before that trip to town. That resigned look is in John’s eyes often now and Talia finds it worrying. She does not want his fire to dim and she worries it might. She pushes that thought aside and focuses on planning their future and bringing out more of John’s smiles.

It is one morning when an idea occurs to her. She does not consult with Bane or Barsad, knows that they will support anything she does. It is just her and John alone in the sitting room when the thought pops into her head. They had been working on some lessons, going over various customs in different parts of the world. They are sitting next to each other and she turns to him and speaks her idea when it comes to her.

“We will need to leave here soon. Is there any place you have always wanted to see? If it is reasonable we can go there next. ”

Perhaps if John has a choice in the place they go next, he will not be so restless.

“So I can pick where I get dragged to next?”

His voice holds just a bit of bitterness in it and that resigned look is back in his face once again. She feels just a little bit hurt by his tone but she pushes it aside. Talia takes his hand, speaks to him and keeps her tone calm.

“I have told you I wish to have you by my side and show you the world. You said you wished to see it. This is your chance for that.”

There is something in her last words that make a bit of anger flares in John’s eyes. He pulls his hand out of hers, stands up and starts to go to the door, angry words coming out of his mouth as he does so.

“Stop trying to make this about what I wanted or what I need. This has never been about what I need or want, it has always been about what you want. I wasn’t given a choice and every time you try to make it seem like I have some say in what happens to me, it just shows how much say I don’t have.”

She wants to tell him that it isn’t true but she can not make the words come out. She wants to stop him from leaving the room but she cannot make herself get up. It takes a moment but then she can hear footsteps move up the stairs and she feels reassured that he has at least not tried to leave the house. Some time passes, a few quit moments with Talia simply sitting there, not sure what to do, and then the door to the room opens. There are soft footsteps and the slight mechanical noise that means Bane has entered the room.

“He is upstairs and Barsad will go see him in a few moments. He was very angry. Are you alright?”

He sits down next to her, turns her so she can lean against him as she did when she was younger. There is concern in his eyes when she looks to him and she gives him just the smallest shake of her head. He says nothing, simply wraps an arm around her. He is offering comfort but he will not force her to talk about it unless she wants to.

They sit for a little while just like that, Bane a warm comforting presence by her side like he has always been. Her mind is a whirl of thoughts right now and there are some things she needs to think about.

“When I left the pit, you didn’t try to leave with me. Why?”

It is something they hardly ever talk about, a part of their past that remains unspoken for the most part. Bane answers her question with out any hesitance.

“It did not matter what happened to me. It was more important that you be free, have a choice in your fate. I have always loved you enough to let you go if it was needed.”

He has always been less selfish than her. She turns and touches the mask, gives him just a little smile, a small thank you for everything he has done for her. He holds her and speaks after a few moments, his voice reassuring and steady.

“He can be happy with us, Talia, you must not doubt that.”

“I know he can, I am just unsure if he will allow himself to accept it.”

Will it be worth it to have John with her if he is never alright with the choice she made for him? She does not speak this thought but Bane knows her well, can sense what is bothering her.

“John is very much like you, wants to be free, to make his own choices but he has family in us now and that may be enough in the end for him to be able to forgive you for taking his choices away. Whatever choices you make, I will always be by your side.”

She nods at his words, has so much still to think about. There is another thought that has started to plague her, one almost more consuming than the idea of taking John from Gotham. She is not sure what she should do and she can only hope that she can make the right choice for all of them.

==========


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I got caught up in Avengers fic. This is the second to last chapter so hope everyone enjoys it.

==========

Barsad had been with Bane when John ran up the stairs. They did not stop him, did not say anything to him. It is enough right now that he went up the stairs and did not try to run out the door. The time since he last ran away has been difficult for all of them and no doubt something has happened to upset him and possibly Talia as well.

“I will go check on her, you can see him if you think it will be better.”

Barsad nods at Bane’s words, watches his brother leave the room. He does not go up the stairs yet, knows that he will be a bit better received if he waits a few moments. He finishes putting away the supplies he had gotten earlier in the morning, just a few things. They plan to leave very soon, once Talia decides on a place and so he did not get very many. Once everything is put away, he waits about five more minutes before heading up the stairs.

He goes first to the room that they all sleep in but he is not there. Instead, Barsad finds him in the room he slept in for the first few weeks before his escape attempt that sprained his ankle. John sits in a chair by the window, holds a book in his lap. He doesn’t seem to be reading it, simply looking at it.

“Come to make sure I don’t try to jump out of the window?”

He glances at Barsad for just a moment before returning to his book. Barsad gives a slight smile as he moves closer, as he answers the question.

“No, you are much too smart to jump out of it, unless you have learned to fly, which I do not think you have.”

John says nothing to the teasing, it has been a while since he has teased back much and Barsad misses it. He takes the other chair, sits down near John. There are a few moments of quiet, John looking at his book and Barsad glances at it as well. It is a book of nursery rhymes.

“How long have you had that?”

He is not sure if John will answer but he figures it will be a better choice of conversation than asking what upset him. John doesn’t look at him, keeps his eyes on the book, but he answers the question.

“Back when I was a kid, it was one of the last things my mom gave me. I kept it, even at ST. Swithins. Some kids didn’t have anything from before they got there, at least I had a couple of things.”

“Were you close to any of the other children?”

Barsad knows that John does not talk about the boy’s home often and he wants to see if he will now. There is another moment of silence before John looks up at him, closes the book. He looks Barsad in the

“Not super close, but I understood them. A lot don’t do very well once they leave and I tried to make sure that I was different. I tried to look after them once I left, all the way through the occupation. Now, I have no idea what is going to happen to them.”

There is guilt in his voice, anger at the situation once again. Barsad leans forwards just a bit, doesn’t touch because he does not think it would be accepted right now, but he wants John’s full attention when he speaks.

“We can find out, if that would make things easier for you.”

John doesn’t say anything but Barsad can tell he wants to know about the children he looked after. Barsad will speak to Talia about it in a bit but for now he focuses on John.

“I will make sure that we have information for you before we leave here.”

John’s face darkens at the reminder that they will be leaving soon.

“Before I get dragged somewhere else that I didn’t choose to go to.”

Barsad doesn’t deny it, knows that his captivity is getting to him even if he does care for all of them now. There is nothing about the situation that can be changed, if they let him go, he won’t return to them and they want him with them. There is a part of Barsad that worries that keeping him will hurt him, that a little bit of his fire has started to fade these past few days. They will have to coax it back.

“It will not be so bad, you know that we will not harm you, that we do want you content with us.”

Barsad says this to be reassuring, to try to comfort a bit.

“I do know that and it makes everything confusing.”

 

The words are spoken quietly and Barsad wants to ask about them but John shakes his head as he sees Barsad getting ready to speak.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Barsad nods, gets up and starts towards the door.

“I will be getting dinner ready, you are welcome to join if you want the distraction.”

Johns says nothing as Barsad leaves the room but he does come downstairs after a few minutes. He helps get dinner ready and nothing is said about what upset him and Talia.

Barsad tells Talia of his suggestion of finding out how the boy’s home is doing for John. She is grateful for it, even takes it a step farther and two days after he spoke to John about it, they are able to give him news about it and reassurances that there has been money given to it, to help keep the boys safe. He gives a thank you but he still is somewhat withdrawn from them. He grows quieter as they start to pack things, to get ready to leave. Talia watches him closely and there is a look on her face, one that speaks of some fight she is having with herself. Barsad does not ask, knows that when she reaches the choice she is struggling with, that she will tell him. He can only hope he is strong enough to support whatever is decided.

==========

They will be leaving here tomorrow and Talia has had to put a lot of thought into where they will go, had come to a difficult choice, one she hopes she can stand by . It is a choice she has told Bane and Barsad, did not want to keep them in the dark like she had before. They had both asked questions, had been confused by what she is planning to do. She had given a simple explanation.

“I do not want his fire to burn out.”

There was understanding when her words were given, a nod from Barsad and a touch of Bane’s fingers in her hair.

“Do you want us with you?”

Barsad offers this but she shakes her head. This is something she must see to herself. Barsad squeezes her hand briefly before leaving her alone with Bane. What she is about to offer, what she is giving up, it is weighing heavily upon her now and she needs to share it.

“I am a failure. I did not complete my father’s mission and soon the future I wanted for us will be gone but I cannot keep hurting him.”

She says this softly, will only let Bane see this part of her, to see how much this choice has affected her. There a look of sadness upon his face when she had called herself a failure and he seeks to comfort her now. He holds her, strokes her hair.

“You are not a failure, you are walking your own path now, not your father’s. Our future may still come to pass, if not the one you have planned, then another we will make.”

He strokes her hair one more time, touches his mask against her forehead, the closet to the kisses he used to place there in the pit. He leaves her and she goes to John, carrying something with her.

He is in the room that holds his things and he has started to pack them. She closes the door behind her, tells him to sit down so that she may speak with him. He does and she sits close to him, not touching though she wants to desperately. There is a look of curiosity on his face and she has missed it these past few days. He has been so resigned lately, has acted so trapped and it has hurt her to see it and that is why she has decided upon this. She begins to speak, needs to get everything out before she loses her resolve.

“When I was in the pit, I dreamed about the outside world, about how beautiful it must be. It was disappointing when I found out that the pit was not the only place with darkness, that there were monsters everywhere. I wanted to make the world better and the only way I knew, the way my father taught me, was to destroy it.”

John looks like he isn’t sure what to say but she has his attention and so she keeps speaking.

“I went to Gotham to kill it, because that was what I thought was needed, was what my father wanted. I was angry at that city for taking him away, wanted to make it pay.”

There is a look of understanding on John’s face right now and he moves closer but they still do not touch yet. He speaks.

“But you gave that up, choose to save me instead and leave Gotham alone.”

They have talked about this before but he still doe snot understand and so Talia tells him now.

“I saw you in Gotham, got to know you. You had lost so much, could see the dark in this world but chose to focus on the light. It made me doubt my father’s mission and I for the first time wanted to walk on a path that wasn’t his, I wanted you with me, wanted to show you the world because you could do so much for it.”

She reaches forward now, takes his hand and he let her. She holds it tight as she speaks.

“I did not take you out of Gotham to hurt you, I want you to try to understand that.”

“I do understand, but it still doesn’t make it ok.”

“I know. I can not change what I have done but I can give you a choice.”

This is the moment she has been waiting for, the one she has been dreading since the idea came to her. She lets go of his hand and grabs what she has brought with her. She hands it to him, has him open it. He glances at it and his eyes widen and there is a hitch in his breath.

“This is a ticket to Gotham. You are sending me back?”

His voice is shaking and it takes him a moment to look at her. Those brown eyes look so confused and there is almost a hint of hurt in them, as if he feels rejected. She reaches forward, places her hand on his shoulder. He almost leans away but she grips it so he can’t.

“I am giving you a choice. Tomorrow, we will leave and you are welcome to join us but if you do not think you can go with us, then that ticket is yours, you can go back to Gotham. I will try to stay away.“

He is silent, is thinking. She squeezes his shoulder, gets up.

“You can have time to think about it. Dinner will be soon and we do not have to talk about your choice till the morning.”

She starts to move towards the door, knows that he will need time alone. This is so very hard, knowing that it is possible he won’t choose them. She remembers Bane’s words about how much it mattered that she be able to make her own life and it reassures that this is the right thing. She turns to him before she leaves the door, speaks softly but clearly, makes sure that he can hear her.

“I want you by my side but I care too much to keep you chained there, please believe that.”

She leaves John alone, still holding the ticket in his hands. It is up to him now and Talia hopes that they will be alright if he goes.

==========


End file.
